Tori and Jade Forever?
by bayside12
Summary: Tori now knows she's into girls, she likes a girl, Jade. They don't really get along always fighting but that's going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- **

**So this is my first story on here first Jori fanfiction as well so be nice with the reviews :)  
**

**Now I don't know how the story will end I'm going chapter by chapter maybe with an epilogue at the end who knows. I have been interested in Jori for a while now so this should be fun. If there's any errors I apologize, this chapter is short well at least from the ones I've seen on here so bare with me please. Well without further ado, here's chapter one hope you all enjoy.  
**

Chapter 1:

Tori's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, it read 6:20 am. I grunted as I tried to force myself to get up and leave the comfort and warm of my bed. I went and hit the shower got out and got dressed. I really didn't want to go downstairs and eat breakfast with my parents.

"Trina come downstairs, breakfast is ready!" yelled my mom from downstairs.

_Great!_ I said to myself, _not that I wanted to eat breakfast with them anyway. I can't believe my mom, Trina isn't the only daughter she has. Way to exclude me out of breakfast, s_till mumbling to myself. As I was finishing up getting ready I got my stuff and headed downstairs. I immediately headed to the door to leave, as I was opening the door to head out I heard my moms' voice

"Right after school you come straight home and you do your homework understand?" She said with a stern voice. "Honey, stop it why are y…" I heard my dad say right when I closed the door.

I felt a tear staining my right side of the cheek. I quickly recovered and wiped it off. _Stop tori everything will be okay. You're going to go to school and you wouldn't want your friends to see you like this. Shake it off it'll be okay, you're going to be okay. _I said to myself.

**Lunch **

As I was walking out of class I saw my friends standing next to my locker. Beck leaning against a locker while holding Jade in his arms. He was whispering in her ear and Jade responded with a kiss on his lips. I couldn't help but feel mad, jealousy coursing through my body.

Andre who was standing next to them noticed my presence and called out "yo tori" he said while coming towards me. "What up chica what's with the angry look. You okay?" he said.

I hadn't notice I had an angry expression on my face and I quickly shifted to a friendly face. "Hey Andre how are you today?" I said ignoring his question.

"Mmm I'm alright hey did you finish the project f…" He got cut off by cat.

"Toooorrriii" she screamed while running towards me and Andre. "You wouldn't believe what happened on my way to school." She said with her annoying giggling voice, yet it always seemed to cheer me up when she talked. She was full of light and it was all rainbows and sunshine whenever she's near us.

"What up red" Andre said from behind.

"Haha okay as my brother was giving me a ride we stopped at the stop sign and I noticed outside that a group of squirrels were attacking a little bunny. I got off the car and I quickly went to the bunny's rescue. I picked him up and the poor thing was shaking in my hands. Soooo guess what I did?" Andre and I looked at her with eagerness in our eyes. "Well?" I said. "haha well I brought him here with me and I'm going to look after it until momo can look after himself. After all he is a wild rabbit so soon he will be out in his environment." She said while giggling.

"Momo?" Andre said.

"Wait you brought the bunny here? At school? Cat, why?" I said all while being stunned. Then again I shouldn't be, it was Cat.

"Well I need to take care of it Tori, I wasn't going to leave him out there so the mean squirrels could take advantage of him." She said with a serious tone now.

I then heard Beck and Jade walking over to where Cat, Andre, and me were standing. "What's going on here?" Beck said still holding onto Jade. "Who cares can we go get something to eat?" Jade said to Beck. _Usual Jade _I thought to myself but this time as she was across from me I noticed her in a different way. While the group was talking I drifted away from the conversation and I looked directly at Jade. How her blue-green eyes popped with that grey shirt she had on and those black skinny jeans that made her legs look extra sexy. The way her hair was perfectly placed with her blue highlights on the side of her hair. How her pale skin glowed. My god how her pink luscious lips were so inviting I just wanted to throw myself at her and kiss her. _Wait what am I thinking, Jade hates me. Plus she's going out with Beck! Beck is my friend I wouldn't do that to my friend. Why am I checking out Jade? Snap out of it Tori. Stop thinking inappropriate thoughts. Jade will never look at you in that way you guys aren't even close to being friends. So stop it. _I said to myself.

"Tori?" I heard a voice calling me.

"Huh what?" I replied trying to figure out who called me.

"You okay there kid?" When I noticed who it was I felt anger inside of me. It was Beck.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I have to go." I said with a cold tone to my voice. I turned towards Cat I set my hand on her shoulder and said "finish telling me the story later?"

"kay kay" she said with a smile on her face, while she was now petting her bunny.

"What's her problem?" I overheard Jade say as I was walking away from the group.

**So I know I didn't say what was wrong with Tori in the beginning that will come in chapter 2 or 3 just want it to be a little mystery but it's a little obvious. But I will explain like I said either chapter 2 or 3. Also I'd like to add there will be going back and forth with Jade and Tori's POV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Ok so here's chapter two. There's a small section in this chapter where Jade will sing. The lyrics are not mine! All credit goes to the respectful band. The lyrics that I wrote down are from a band called **_**Of **__**Mice and Men- When You Can't Sleep At Night**_**. I just added a small part to the lyrics, something that I thought would fit the scenario in which they were in. Chapter two everyone, enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

Jade's POV

I saw Vega walking away, I couldn't help it but my eyes wondered directly at her ass. It was the perfect round butt, wasn't too big wasn't too small it was perfect, for my taste anyway. _Wait what am I doing? No Jade don't do this again, you promised yourself you wouldn't see her in that way._

I got snapped out of my thoughts when Beck spoke.

"So what was that all about?" he said.

"Oh I know!" Cat screamed like if she had figured it out. "I bet something is bothering her!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her and smacked her in her head. "Oww. Jade! That really hurt." Cat whimpered.

"Obviously something's bothering her, we want to know what is bothering her." I said a little annoyed at what she had said.

"We? As in you too? As in you care about Tori and you want to figure out what's bothering her?" Andre said with one eyebrow up and a smirk on his face.

"What I..I pshh what me? Ha n-no" I stammered. I could feel myself blushing "Stop looking at me, everyone!" I said. Cat was still whimpering in the background. I grunted at the noise that Cat was making so I reached into my bag and took out a chocolate bar and handed it to her. "Here, now shut up." I said while handing her the bar. Cat quickly cheered up and started eating the chocolate bar.

"Yay chocolate my favorite. Om nom nom." Then I noticed that the other hand was occupied by a bunny. I was going to ask what the deal was with that bunny but I remembered that I didn't care enough to know the reason behind it. Still, I was a little curious about it. "Hey, Cat? What's with the uhh cute little bunny?"

"Oh his name is Momo, see what happened was I was with my brother in the car when I noticed-"

"Yeah don't care." I quickly said while I taking the bunny from her hand.

"But you just asked-"

"Be quiet and be a good little Cat and eat the chocolate bar." I said while taking the chocolate and putting it in her mouth.

"haha kay!"

When I looked up at the boys they were still staring at me. "What!" I said almost screaming at them.

"Well babe, were still waiting on your answer."

"Fine, I don't like seeing Tori like that." I said

"Aww well looks like you do c-"I cut off Andre

"You. Didn't. Let. Me. Finish. I don't like seeing Tori like that. If I'm not the cause of her being miserable, then someone is going to pay. Only I can make her life like hell." I said in a threatening voice.

"Whoa okay there, I hear ya." Andre responded as he was backing away.

"Definitely cares about Tori" Beck whispered to Andre.

"Oh yeah." He replied while running away.

I was about to go after him and punch him but I let it slide. I was too hungry and besides I had the bunny in my arms. I cleared my throat "Well let's go get something to eat shall we?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but wait what about Tori?" Cat said while still eating her chocolate bar.

"I'll go check up on her." Beck said. I quickly turned to look at him.

"Uhh no babe I'll go look for her." I said still trying to grasp what I had said.

"Whaaat? Who are you and what happened to the real Jade." Beck said while laying his hand on my cheek and forehead.

"Stop it Beck! I'm not sick or whatever it is that you're implying with your hands." I smacked his hands away from my face. "Look I just want to make her feel worse that's all." I lied, I don't know why but I was worried about Tori I hadn't seen her that upset before. I'm sure something was bothering her and I need to know what. I handed the bunny back to Cat. But before I let it go I pressed my nose to Momo's and did a sort of an "eskimo kiss" I looked up to see Beck and Cat looking at me weirdly. "What? I love bunnies, leave me alone." I turned around and walked away.

"Be nice Jade!" Beck said from behind me.

I had an idea where Vega was hiding. I went directly to the theatre room. And there she was sitting in on top of the stage. She was sitting up in a fetal position she looked so vulnerable so broken. I just wanted to go up to her and hug her and say that everything was okay that I was there for her. To hold her in my arms and let her know that she was protected that no one was going to hurt her. I approached her slowly._ I thought I had gotten rid of these feelings. I can't pursue anything with her. I was with beck, Mr. Perfect that everyone likes. The only one that was willing to stand by me even if I was a bitch. I couldn't do that to him and not only that but Tori's straight she would never look at me more than a person that fights with her all the time. I mean partially it's my fault that we fight, but that's only because I need to make myself believe that I do hate her. Only that way I can diminish all the feelings I have for her. _I was thinking too much.

I was now standing in front her.

"Vega!" I shouted. She jumped up startled "Ahhh! What the fuck!" she screamed. "Haha music to my ears." I laughingly said.

When she looked up at me with those sad puppy eyes, I blushed a little. My gosh how her deep brown eyes pierced right through me. Like as in that moment my walls, the ones I had been feeding and making sure no one crossed, didn't seem to matter anymore. All those years of barricading myself, this one girl somehow now made me feel vulnerable. With just one look my walls came down. All that I had just told myself a moment ago seemed to not matter anymore.

"What are you doing here Jade! Go away! You're the last person I want to see right now. What, are you here to make fun of me? To take advantage and make me feel worse? Is that why you're here? Because if you are I really don't want to hear It." she said her voice cracking with emotion. I looked down at her and I felt bad, she didn't see me as someone who would come to her rescue. I wanted to change that for some reason. I wanted her to see me as a…as something more than the girl that she fights with. I couldn't believe what I had just said to myself but I didn't fight it, not this time.

"Well? Are you going to talk?" said Tori now with slight anger in her voice. She turned away facing the back of the stage. I didn't know what to do, I have never made people feel any better, not even with Beck. I always seemed to do the opposite.

"Uhh I..well you see I.." I stammered. Then I got the courage and I reached over to turn her around. As she was turning she hid her eyes from me.

"What are you do-"

"Shh, just listen." I started to sing. "_Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes, would you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect, but just stay a while baby, then you will see.." _I tilted her head up forcing her to look at me in the eyes. "_Don't give up, baby I know that It's shaky, just let love consume us.." _I whispered the last words. I looked down at her lips._ Wow Tori, how I wish to kiss you at this very moment. _I said to myself, blushing at the thought. I didn't care anymore, I felt my tough exterior deplete at that very moment._ My body, my mind. No, my heart..my heart was beating for her. It always has. _I stopped and looked deep into her brown eyes then down at her lips, while I was biting mine I pulled her in closer to me. My face now moving closer to hers, she didn't hesitate to move. She closed her eyes as the last tear dropped from her pretty face and she too moved closer to me.

So I went in for a kiss.

**So what do you guys think? Yes Jade has had feelings for Tori long before Tori ever felt anything for Jade. Next chapter will be where Tori tells Jade why she was upset in the beginning and I'm going to clear up a few things as well, all in due time. Again the lyrics aren't mine, all credit goes to the band. Please review and let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for posting this chapter so late in the night. But just a friendly reminder I will not post chapters on Wednesday's, Saturday's, and Sunday's as those are the days I work. So I wanted to make this chapter longer for making you guys wait a little :) **

**Ok so in chapter 2, you guys know how Tori walked out and kind of left Jade, Beck, Andre, and Cat talking? Well, the beginning of this chapter Tori will now tell us what her problem is. The argument she has with her mother is something that really did happen to one of my friends but I didn't get into it too much. I am excited to announce that I will add a new character to the story and let's just say once this character is introduced there will be drama, confusion, and jealousy. Okay enough ranting. Chapter 3, enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Tori's POV-

I left the group and headed directly to the theatre room. I was now alone and that was when I was tormented with the thoughts and words that my mother had said to me. I closed my eyes trying to fight the horrible memory that had happened between me and my mom but I couldn't. I closed my eyes I felt like I was instantly transported to the day that we fought.

"You are a disgrace to this family!" my mom said, anger in hervoice while she was at the brink of crying.

"Mom no please don't say that, don't say that. I'm your daughter. Ju...just yesterday we were having the time of our life and how you were saying how proud you were of me. Why is now…why is today any different from yesterday!" I said crying while wanting to hold her hand. But she pulled her hand away from me.

"That was before I knew I had a…a faggot as a daughter!" She gasped at what she had just said. I looked up at her, my eyes widened with surprise. In that moment I felt my heart stop for a second and I stood there frozen and I couldn't move, I couldn't talk I stood there like an idiot I could feel inside how my heart literally fell apart. My own mother treating me like one of those strict religious homophobes you see on the news that stand on one side yelling nasty things when the LGBTQ try to fight for their rights on the other side. There was silence for a moment. She then broke the silence.

"I'm sorry sweet heart I…I didn't know what came over me I…" she began, as she reached her hand to touch my arm I quickly reacted and smacked her hand away before she touched me.

"I can't believe you just said that to me, you out of everyone. Out of everyone I would've expected a 'honey, it's okay that you're gay. I accept you for who you are because you're my daughter' sort of thing. My mistake!" I had wiped my tears with rage inside of me now.

"This isn't a way to live Tori!"

"According to who?" I replied back raising my voice at her. I saw her hand swing at me a few seconds later all I could feel was the stinging pain I had on my left cheek. As I fell to the ground on my knees with my hand on my cheek Trina and dad had walked through the front door. I saw my dad running towards me holding me in his arms. "Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on here, Holly?"

"You're daughter has something to tell you." She said while staring me down at me almost with disgust.

I didn't have any strength to talk. I was too broken down at the moment. My dad seemed to realize it and he sent Trina to take me to my room. As me and Trina arrived to my room she laid me down she undressed me and dressed me up in my most comfortable pj's while I just sat there lifeless. I saw my clock, it was only 6:30 pm but I felt exhausted as if all my energy was drained, no it was worse I felt dead inside. Tears started running down my cheek before I could control myself I was now sobbing hysterically. Without saying a word Trina laid next to me and she put her arm around my waist. There was nothing but the sound of my cries and the noise of my parents arguing downstairs.

I then realized I was at school and not at home crying. I was startled by a voice that said my name. I looked up and it was Jade.

**After the kiss with Jade**

I was enjoying the kiss very much, my lips were pressed to hers she pulled me in closer to her I could feel her breasts rubbing up against mine. Her hands were slowly running down my back and landed on my ass, she slid her hands on my back pockets then slowly took them out and proceeded to grope my ass. That led to us making out, her tongue met mine and that drove me crazy. I was blushing like crazy my mind was screaming and my heart was beating faster and faster. Jade was my crush I had liked her for almost a month and now she was here with me. It was getting warmer made the kissing more intense. My hands were around her neck, and the way she was groping my ass I buried my hands under her hair and pulled her even closer to me. I couldn't help but to let out a soft low moan. Jade then stopped and she quickly pushed herself away from me. I opened my eyes only to find her facing away from me.

"We…we can't do this, Tori this is wrong. This is not a way to live. It's not easy not acceptable." She said still not wanting to face me.

I could feel the tears coming again. "Jade, look at me please." She slowly turned around and stopped I was now seeing the side of her. She took a quick glance at me and noticed my eyes were watery and she quickly looked away. "Please look me in the eyes and tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you." I said. She now turned around and came closer to me to give me another kiss, she then laid her forehead onto mine while she held my hand.

"I like you, Vega a lot actually but you don't understand. Our… families wouldn't accept this, they wouldn't understand. I can't lead you into a life that's difficult."

"I don't need your protection." I held her head with both my hands. "Jade, you kissed me and I kissed you back and it felt right, I now know what I want. I want you. I want you every day. I want to be seen with you in public I want them to see what a lucky girl I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend by my side." I said then giving her another kiss. Jade smiled at me as if she were to agree with the idea. But her smile faded.

"I…I can't. Tori, I'm with Beck I can't hurt him."

"No…no Jade tell me you can do this. You just said that you like me. Please don't…don't go." I hugged her tight so she wouldn't try to leave and she hugged me back as well as if she were telling me to not let her go. There was silence in the room for a good few minutes. We stood pressed up against one another. When we heard the door open.

"Babe?"

As soon as Jade heard Beck's voice she let go of me and we both turned to stare at him.

"Ha were you guys…hugging? What! I have to congratulate you Tori, you just made Miss West hug you and without her trying to squeeze you to death this time." He said with a big smile on his face. "So uhh you girls ok?"

I wiped my tears. "Yeah actually. Jade made me feel better." I blushed as I remembered our kiss.

"Really? Ha well I am truly surprised to hear that actually. But anyways I'm glad my girlfriend behaved herself and made you feel better."

I flinched when he had called Jade his girlfriend.

"Babe, I know you are hungry and looking at the time I say we only have less than 15 minutes left for lunch how about we go get you something quick for you to eat. Tori will you join us?" He said looking at both of us. I didn't want to join in I didn't want to see them kiss in front of me. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Actually I had already eaten before lunch so I'm stuffed. I'll just see you guys later." I said. I turned to Jade about to hug her but she put her hand in front of me, I looked down and instead I shook her hand. "Kay, well bye Beck." I said trying to force a smile. As I was walking away I turned around, Beck was hugging Jade and giving her kisses on her cheek. Jade was looking at me as if she wanted to tell me that she was sorry. I gave her a slight smile and I turned away.

**After School **

I was lucky enough that no one had arrived home yet but I knew Trina wouldn't until later, she was always out with her "friends" so I didn't expect her to come home early especially on a Friday. I had the house to myself for a while. I went directly to the kitchen to prepare something quick to eat, I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. I picked up three slices of left over pizza that was sitting on the counter top. I then took my food upstairs to my room. I sat down on my computer desk and started eating while checking updates on the slap. People were random on this site but it helped a little, made me feel a bit happier. It didn't last though as I was finishing my food I heard someone pull up to the drive way. Before I knew it I heard my mom burst through the front door talking on her cellphone. "Crap! She's home early." I said out loud I got up and went to lock my door. It felt like if I were a prisoner in my own room. I felt alone. I turned over and dived into bed. I plugged in my head phones and started listening to music I closed my eyes for a bit…

"_Babe, wake up." _

_I groaned "just five more minutes." Wait a minute I remember locking my door. I quickly then opened my eyes. I sat up in bed and I saw her. Jade was in my room standing across from me. "What…what are you doing here?" _

"_Don't you remember? You asked me to come over." She said with a smirk on her face. She proceeded to undress herself in front of me. My response was to look away. I felt myself getting hot, my heart was beating like crazy like if it were to jump right out of my chest. I turned my head to take a quick glance but when I looked up at her I couldn't look away. She was now left with her matching black laced underwear and bra. _

"_Come her babe." She said reaching out to grab me. She put her arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to her. She then proceeded to kiss me. Everything just felt so natural. My Jade was with me, kissing me and I was enjoying every second of it. I didn't want to question her appearance, I didn't want her to get upset and leave. She then dragged her lower lip up on my neck and stopped when she reached at the top she sucked a little and made a small pinch with her teeth and that drove me crazy. She started to undress me slowly. She stopped and looked at me up and down. _

"_You're so beautiful babe" Jade said. She lifted me up, my legs wrapped around her waist. She lied me down on my bed and she crawled right on top of me. I felt her fingers carefully running on my back to unhook my bra, my breasts were now exposed and I felt a cold wind as I laid naked on bed but it quickly warmed up when I felt Jade's face in the middle of both of my tits and she proceeded to kiss and suck on my breasts. I responded with a moan. It felt so good I pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear…"I…I want you to…fuck me. Get inside me al…already" I said trying to catch my breath._

"_Say it louder." She whispered in my ear._

"_I want you to fuck me!" I said louder and clearer. _

"_I love you Tori Vega." _

"_I love you Jade West. I do. I love you. I love you." I felt so happy in that moment._

"_Babe, wake up" she said to me. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "What are you talking about I'm…I'm awake, I'm here with you…"_

"_Look at the clock." She said eyeing the clock. I turned around and the clock read 5:25 am. "What about the cl-" I turned around to face Jade but when I turned around she was no longer there. "Jade? Jade!" I quickly got up from the covers where I was now exposed naked. "No...don't… don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone. I need you."_

"Tori, wake up" I shot my eyes open, as my vision was clearing up I saw my dad trying to wake me up. "Dad?"

"Hey there sweetie, seems like you were having quite a dream. You okay?"

"I..uhh yeah you could say that. It felt so real though." As I was remembering I started to tear up. _I thought I was with Jade._ I whispered.

"Sorry for waking you up especially on a Saturday I just thought you and me could go get some breakfast before I head over to work. I won't go in until 8:30. So what do you say?" I sat there in bed trying to fight the drowsiness. I must've fell asleep around 5 and it was 5:30 am so I slept a good 12 hour. Why did I feel so tired? "Beats having to go downstairs and cook your own breakfast while you're mother is there." He added. I quickly got up from bed and agreed. He laughed at my response. "Okay see you down stairs kiddo." I nodded and went to take a quick shower. My dad has been supported of my sexuality. He didn't mind at all. I figured it was because no guy was going to come in-between me and my dad. I laughed at the thought. And Trina, well she was the most happiest of all. "Oh thank god you're not interested in boys. Finally I won't be competing with you. All the boys will come to me now." She said.

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I saw my dad reading the newspaper. "Dad you still read the paper?"

"Yep, if it isn't me who else is going to. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I said enthusiastically. When we arrived at the restaurant I tried to reach in my bag to look for my phone. "Crap!" I said out loud.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my phone at the house." I said bummed out.

"Well good that will leave more daughter and father time. With no distractions." That sounded sort of fun. We sat down at a booth table. And right away the waitress came to give us our menu.

"Hello how are you guys doing?" She said just looking at me. She was really pretty, her black hair was tied up in a perfectly well done bun, made her features look more noticeable. She had the perfect smile with perfect full pink lips. Her eyes were blue-grey, intertwined with one another. She was a about a shade or two lighter then me.

"My name is Jess and I will be your server for this morning." She said, flashing a smile at me. "I will give you a moment for you guys to look at the menu and I will return shortly." I smiled at her nodding my head. She smiled back at me and gave me a quick wink. I quickly blushed. "In the meantime can I get you anything to drink?" She said.

"Yeah I'll just have a cup of coffee please."

"I guess I'll have hot chocolate." I said nervously.

"Kay cool. I'll be back in few minutes." As she was walking away, it stayed quiet at our table. Until she was no longer visible my dad gave me a look.

"Well she was cute, don't you think and she was looking at you" He spoke.

"Dad!" I said giving his arm a nudge.

"Oh come on, you're going to sit there and tell me she isn't? Or you already have your eyes on someone else huh?" raising an eyebrow waiting for me to respond.

"I…well actually yeah dad. I think I might be falling for someone. Or actually better yet I'm already head over heels for this person." I said looking down shyly at the menu.

"Well? Who is it?" eagerly waiting for an answer. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him or if he was ready to hear it. He knows Jade enough to know that…well she isn't that much of a nice person, especially when it comes to me. I was afraid that maybe he wouldn't approve of Jade. "Well?" he said.

"It's…well..you see the person that I like is well…uhh" I stammered nervously, I took a gulp and whispered the name Jade. It gave me butterflies when I said her name.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you say that the person you are in love with is none other then Jade?" He looked at me with a rigorous look on his face. It stayed quiet for a moment. He then opened his mouth to speak when the waitress came and interrupted.

"So are you guys ready?" she said while setting down our drinks.

"Uhh yeah." He said not taking his eyes away from me. "I'll have the three pancakes and eggs with sausage and bacon and hash brown on the side please."

"And I'll have the two French toasts with eggs and hash brown, no sausage or bacon please."

"Sure thing." She said writing on her notepad while at the same time staring up at my dad who was still looking at me. She seemed to notice and she then tried to lighten up the mood. "So did you guys hear on the news the other day that some rich billionaire gave all of his money to different charities?" My dad took his eyes away from me. I felt like I could breathe freely again.

"Yeah I did actually, that was very noble of him to do." He said now starting a conversation at her.

"You can't find many rich people who would be willing to do that." She replied. While taking quick glances at me. _She was looking at me quite frequently_ I said to myself. _And that wink, was she into me? No impossible. _

"You're right." He said cutting the conversation short.

"Well it'll be a few minutes and I'll be back with your breakfast."

We handed her the menus and she walked away. I looked back at my dad and he was once again staring at me.

"Tori.." he began

"No dad if you're going to say that you don't approve then I really don't want to hear it okay? I know she may seem mean and well especially to me dad but she's not she's sweet, I know how could Jade be sweet but you don't know her and honestly if you can't accept it then then.."

"Calm down Tori. It's okay. I understand. If she's the person you want to be with fine with me. I'm not going to disapprove. But what I will not approve is that I recall she's still dating Beck am I right?"

"Yeah.."

"You cannot start something with Jade. If she's still dating Beck and if she has feelings for you then I guess you could say to 'man up' and let her come face to face to Beck and let him go that way he could move on with his life, he's a handsome young man I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be too hard for him to find someone else. It wouldn't be fair to him if you guys are going around his back while he's there wasting his time on Jade." He said as he was stirring his coffee.

"I guess you're right dad."

"Jade? Really?"

"Dad!"

"Haha I'm just kidding, well just listen to your old man." I saw from the corner of my eyes that Jess was coming with our food. _Wow that was fast_. I said to myself.

"Ok here's your plate." She said handing my dad his food. "And here's yours." I reached out to help her set my plate I don't know why but I did for some reason. As I reached out to get my plate, my hand landed on hers and I blushed a little. I immediately removed my hand from hers and she set down my plate. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. She then cleared her throat.

"Well uhh yeah enjoy." I was waiting for my dad to say something, but he was lost in his food.

We finished our food and when I looked at the restaurants clock it was already 8 and I was starting to feel sleepy again.

"Alright kiddo, we got to go or I'll be late for work." He set 8 dollars' worth of tip on the table. We got up and as we were walking away to pay upfront. I felt a tap in my right shoulder I turned around and it was the waitress.

"Hey" She said. I looked back to see if my dad stopped with me but he kept going and he was now paying up front. I turned around to look back at Jess. "Hey" I said.

"Listen I don't mean to sound to straight forward or anything but I'm throwing a farewell party for one of my friends and...well I was wondering if you would like to come. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said expecting a quick reply.

"Uhh…" well I certainly didn't want to be at home all day bored trapped in my room. "Yeah sure I'd love to come." Her face lit up

"Great! Ok here's my number text me you're address or something and I'll go pick you up or I mean I can give you my address? I don't know whatever works for you." Before I could say anything I heard one of her co-workers yell out her name. And she quickly left. I went over to my dad where he stood there waiting for me and gave me a smile.

"Look at you over there getting a girls number." He said jokingly

"Oh stop it, she invited me to a small party, it's today. Do I have permission to go?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Well alright but you can't stay out that late." I agreed. We were headed back to my house where he dropped me off. I gave him a hug "thanks, dad for today I really needed it."

"Anytime sweetie."

I went back up to my room seemed like everyone else was still sleeping so I decided to go back to bed and lay down for a bit. When I reached my room I saw my phone blinking. I checked to see who it was, and my heart skipped a beat when I found out it was Jade. I had 2 missed calls and shortly after a text message came after.

_Vega, when you get this text message please text me back. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I need to hear your voice._

_ -Jade _

Without thinking it twice I called her she let it rang for a few seconds then she answered.

"Tori, can you come over?" Her voice sounded groggy. But she sounded so cute.

"On my way." I quickly responded.

**So there she is the new character, Jess. I'm going to have fun with this. I apologize if there's any errors I sort of rushed through it to get it up on her tonight. Please review and let me know what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter 4 sorry it took so long. I had something called writers block, no seriously I got stuck and well I just couldn't get any ideas on how to further the chapter and then when I finished, it wouldn't let me sign in so took even longer. But at last here it is. If it sucks I'm sorry I'll make the next chapter better. **

Jade's POV-

Chapter 3

I was lying down on my bed, my eyes were stinging and dry from deprived sleep. I couldn't sleep at all last night all I kept thinking about was Tori. _My girl_. I thought back to the kiss I had with Tori it felt so…right. My eyes started to become heavy, the fact that I only slept 4 hours last night was beginning to show. I had called Tori to come over so I could tell her the big news but she seemed to be taking forever so I decided, in the meantime, to get some shut eye.

I got awoken by the doorbell. _Tori_, I thought. _Well at least I rested my eyes for a bit,_ I said to myself, feeling a little more energized. I went downstairs and I opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"I'm so glad you texted me." Her soft lips met mine, I pulled her in closer to me and embraced her in my arms while kissing. I lifted her up and carried her inside up to my bedroom. "Gosh, Vega you weigh a ton!" I said breathlessly as I put her down on my bed.

"Oh shut up Jade, you're so mean. I would've thought that maybe now that we both share the same feelings towards one another you'd be nicer to me." She looked at me with those brown eyes, the same ones that looked at me when I was with her in the theatre room. The same ones that could see right through me. That scared me, but I certainly didn't bother me. Ever since our kiss I can't imagine being anyone else but her. "I have something to tell you…oh and by the way just because we like each other does not mean that I'm going to start being nice, maybe on occasions, maybe when I feel like it but I will most likely be rude and rough with you just like I have always been." I jokingly said.

"Mm that's fine with me actually, I like when you're mean to me. So it's a win-win." She smirked at me.

"Oh is that right, come here then." I pinned her down to my bed where I initiated a kiss. It started to get hot quickly. I lifted her shirt as she did the same with me.

"I had a dream about this." She whispered in my ear. "Please don't leave me." I looked at her with an austere look. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay as long as you want me to." I said.

She proceeded to kiss me hard. As I was on top of her I sat up with my legs still over her body, I started to unbutton her jeans. I pulled them right off of her and threw them on the floor where it met the rest of our clothes. We were now both making out passionately with nothing but our under garments on. My tongue entering hers. I kissed every part of her, my fingers slowly tracing every inch of her skin encountering each and every goose bump and little hairs that were standing up. I smiled at the thought. I went down on her where I met the line of her pantie, my lips kissing her stomach while moving upward to meet her lips once again. I ran my fingers under her panties where I felt her, she was so wet already.

"Jade, no…" She put my hand at a halt.

"What's wrong?" I said worried.

"Nothing, its just that…I'm-I'm not ready Jade…and besides we haven't even." She stayed quiet as if she wasn't sure to say it all. I got off from her and laid besides her, staring at her. "We haven't what?" I said

"Well you're still going out with Beck, we can't do that to him. You have to tell him. You have to let him know what's going on. I don't feel right doing this! If you like me and want to be with me then-"

"Hey calm down." Feeling her frustration.

"No don't ask me to calm down, it's just not fair…" she began.

"I broke it off with Beck." I interrupted. "Yeah I did, this is what I wanted to tell you, but well this started to happen and I forgot and I certainly didn't want to stop." I felt myself blushing looking down at my sheets that were wrinkled and out of place. I then looked up to see her reaction and her face lit up.

"When? How did this happen?" she said.

"When we were in the theatre room, when I saw you leaving. I couldn't…I wasn't going to let you go. I mean now that I know that we share the same feelings well I wasn't going to just let you walk away. I wasn't going to pretend to be friends just so we could fake our way to the bitter end. So when you left, I told him.."

**In the theatre room with Beck. **

_He was hugging me and kissing me a lot while I watched Tori leave. _

"_So let's get something to eat." He reached to hold my hand and as he was walking out the door, I didn't budge. He looked back at me with a weird expression on his face. "What's wrong babe?" I took a deep breath._

"_Beck we need to talk."_

"_Yeah sure…" he said nervously. I could see it in eyes, we was now expecting for the worse. _

"_Beck I love you I do.." I saw his face drop, he knew where the conversation was going and he let my hand go. I continued "It's just that lately…actually a while from now I haven't been..." I couldn't find the right words to say. I saw him reach and hold my hand hard. He sighed._

"_Jade, I know what you're trying to say. So please spare me the words and don't say anything at all." _

"_Look no just listen to me I have to…"_

"_No just don't. I know..I know that this relationship took a turn for the worst. We have been fighting constantly. I feel like everything that I say or do just gets under your skin. I'ts just…well when we kiss, you sort of aren't there. I've been trying so hard to rekindle the romance, but it's like you're just not putting any effort anymore Jade. I was hoping that maybe I would've salvage this relationship. I guess I was wrong right? I guess now I just realized that…at this point, I have done too much; that the next possible thing and logical thing to do is to just leave you alone but I didn't and quite frankly I thought we had a chance. But I guess I have to draw a line before it comes to desperation. What's mine will be mine but I can't force you to stay." He started talking with such poised. _

_I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to see how he was hurting. He then lifted my chin where my eyes met his. His eyes weren't bright like how they always were, they looked darker. We stayed in that position until I spoke. "I'm sorry Beck, I love you I wasn't kidding when I said that. I'm just not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry, I really am." Still looking up at him, he dropped his face and murmured Tori's name_

"_What?"_

"_I've seen the way you look at Tori. I see how you're eyes light up when she's in sight. Even if you try so hard to hide behind your tough look. The moment I heard you say that you wanted to check up on Tori that was when I knew that at that point was when I lost you. Of course I tried to play it off as if I didn't know anything but I know that your heart doesn't belong to me anymore and it hasn't for a while. It belongs to her now, am I right?" His face and eyes still looking down at the floor. "No don't answer that actually." We stayed quiet, I could hear him whimpering, his face still looking down. I reached over to hug him tight. "I hope you make her happy, and I wish you guys well." He pressed his lips on my forehead followed by another tight hug. "Just remember I'll be here for you when things get rough, I still have a friend in you right?" he forced a smile. _

"_Yeah…I'm-"_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." He gave me another long tight hug and walked away. "I'll see you in class." _

**Back at Jade's house with Tori**

"I watched him walk away. I knew that I had hurt him and it wasn't right for me to keep my mouth shut. I let him fight for us when I knew there was no chance_. _I tried so hard to be the one, to be his forever. I really did I try. I just wish I had told him from the start."

"Hey don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault or his, you just fell out of love and something that happens in relationships." She looked at me with those big brown eyes that complimented her skin tone. She leaned in to kiss me. She laid her soft hand on my cheek. "You can't blame yourself and I'm glad that you came clean, you had to stop hurting him and most importantly you had to stop hurting yourself." I nodded my head. She got out of bed and began to dress herself.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Just because you broke up with Beck doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with you. You still have to take me out on a date and pop the question. But I want it to be romantic and I want you to catch me off guard." _She looked so cute right now_, I thought to myself.

"mmm…just lay down with me for a while." I said while stretching in bed.

"I can't I have to go home." She said in a serious a tone. I saw her smile fade away. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to tell you when you and me were talking at school but then Beck came and well I never got a chance to tell you…"

"What is it?" I said agitated.

"My mom isn't talking to me at all…I go home and I go straight to my room only to try to evade her. We had a nasty argument. I-I told my mom I was gay, Jade." She spaced out as if she were back in the moment when it happened. I saw a single tear drop from her face. "I don't think I'll be able to forgive her." She controlled herself before she started crying.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I went over to check to see if you were ok in the first place but I got caught up with my feelings and well that's when we kissed. I'm sorry."

"No-no Jade if it wasn't for you I would still be sad about the whole situation with me and my mom. But now that you're here with me, well you make me feel better. You make me forget about the bad stuff even if it's for a while." The sincere look in her eyes when she said that, made my heart beat faster. All I ever wanted was Tori and now that I have her here with me, I felt complete.

"If you need a place to just get out of there, you can always come here." I suggested and gave her a wink.

"Ha well thank you, but still no sex!"

"Fine! I'll prepare something 'romantic' for you…but I don't want you to think that I'm doing this just because I want sex out of it. I'll do it because I want to you to be officially mine. To call you my girlfriend in front of everybody." I was picturing the whole idea of us holding hands while walking in the hallways. Before I knew it Tori was already dressed and she jumped on top of me and gave me a long kiss. She got off of me and as she was headed for the door she stopped and turned around.

"Hey I almost forgot, some girl invited me to this party tonight, you want to come with me?" She said with a smile.

"What? What girl? And where did you meet this 'girl'?" starting to feel jealous.

"Awww is Jade jealous? It's just this girl that I met in some restaurant when my dad and I went to eat breakfast today. She said something about a farewell party that she's throwing for her friend. I mean I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"Noo let's go to this party. I want to see who this chick is and who she thinks she is trying to get at you." I said almost raising my voice at her.

"What? No she doesn't want to get with me. Just a friendly invitation I guess."

"Oh Tori stop acting all innocent! A girl in a restaurant was probably being all friendly to you and she just happens to invite you to a party? A girl she doesn't know? That to me is a little red flag and she's basically saying she likes you and she wants to make a move on you." She looked so lost as if she wasn't close to thinking that. "God tori!" I yelled.

"We don't have to go then! Simple as that." She looked at me with a smirk on her face and proceeded to say "You never responded my question."

"Ha ok yes I'm jealous. Here I am planning a perfect date in my head while you're over here telling me that some chick invited you to a party just to try to make a move on you….But I still want to go, I want her to see that you're with me."

"Only you would, but play nice. I still don't see it as her wanting to make a move on me, I just thought it was friendly of her to invite me so please don't bring out the tough Jade." She said pleading with those puppy big brown eyes that always get to me and makes me want to do whatever she asks me to.

"Ok only because you say so….Umm so what time is this party and where is it going to be at?" I said.

"Well I have no idea she gave me her phone number and asked to text her so she could either pick me up or she would just text me the address." She said looking at her phone as if she were ready to text when I gave her the signal.

"Oh she's definitely not going to pick you up that's for certain. Well just text her and uhh I guess just ask her where the party is going to be at."

"Are you sure Jade, we don't have to go-"

"Just text her."

"It's just…fine I'll do it." I saw her punch in the girl's number and proceeded to text her. "There I sent it." Within seconds she responded back.

"Wow she responded quite fast." Now getting more irritated. I took the phone away from her and read the text.

"_I was beginning to think you didn't want to come or that you had lost my number or something lol." _Ugh! I said out loud.

"What did she say?" I ignored her question and continued reading.

"_Well anyways since you're not going to need a ride, here's my address…4351 Woodview St. The party will start around 8ish so don't be late ;)" _

What is that, Tori tell me what this is. I pulled her in close so she could see the text. She squinted her eyes as if she couldn't see it perfectly.

"What about it?" She said as if I wasn't being vague enough.

"Why is there a face that's winking? You're going to tell me that you don't see that?" She was being so dimwitted right now.

"Ohh! That's nothing Jade! Jeez! I get a lot of winky faces…like for example from Cat or sometimes with Andre. It's just doesn't always mean that they're being flirty or whatever." She said almost raising her voice.

"Ok you're right let's just stick with it's a friendly face." I realized I was getting too overboard with my jealousy. I had to hide it. I was always feeling jealous and insecure whenever a girl would come across Beck and that's one of the many reasons why we would fight so often. I didn't want to start a fight with Tori and end this before it could even start.

"Jade are you okay?" She spoke, noticing that I had spaced out.

"Yeah I'm fine. So I guess I'll pick you up and we'll head over there. It's already going to be 1 so yeah I have to do something before. So just call me when you're ready and we'll go." The only reason I wanted to go to this party was too see that girl and give her a piece of my mind but now I just want to go with her so she doesn't think or feel that I'm always going to be the jealous type. I'm going to prove that I wasn't going to feel jealous. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before I escorted her outside.

"Well okay then I'll text you in a little while and we'll head over there." She said with a big smile.

"Hey if anything happens with you and you're mom, remember you can always stay at my house. My parents aren't home and they won't be for a while they went out for a business trip." Her smiled vanished, _maybe I shouldn't be talking about this._ I said to myself. She stopped midway.

"I had almost forgotten about that…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No it's ok…you'll be the first person I call when something goes wrong with me and my mom." She turned around and waved at me "I'll text you!" She yelled, she got on her car and drove off. If only she knew…once my parents come back and I tell them about us; well if I decide to tell them they're going to disown me. I'm scared out of my mind.. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them maybe I should just keep it a secret, apart from everybody else at least. They're too busy to even check up on me. I-I am not going to tell them. I know if I have Tori there with me I'll maybe have the courage and come out to them but I'm scared that they're going to prohibit me from seeing her. I know my parents. They'll probably send me to another school, to some strict academy or something. No it's better if I don't tell them and its better if Tori doesn't hang out at my house while they're here. _

I went back inside to meet my once again empty house. Tori was going to text me in about 6 to 7 hours. So I had time to go do what I needed to do. I had an idea what I wanted to do for Tori. _She wants it to be romantic, I'll make it romantic._ I went online to pre order a dozen of red roses to the make the shipment out to the day I want to take her out on the final date and ask her to be my girlfriend_. I am going to set up my backyard into a little picnic area. Lay down a blanket with a bunch on pillows where we could lay down, set down a bunch of scented candles and last set up a projector screen where I will play a movie about us. That will require me to bring a video camera along whenever we hang out so I could record each and every date. How do I not make her question it? Oh I guess I'll make it seem like I'm doing it for a class project that requires me to record my life. Then on our last date I'll bring her over to my house and I'll play the movie I would like for her too see our dates and all the other cute moments. And that's where I will ask her to be my girlfriend. _I hope she likes it.

I went over to my room where I went to get ready for the party.

**So what do you guys think about Jades idea of a romantic date? I had a little trouble coming up with that but let me know if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to read for their last date until Jade asks Tori to be her girlfriend. It'll be a while from now until they make it official so all ideas would be great. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so Jade and Tori finally get to the party and something's about to happen to one of them. They start to wish they hadn't gone. I apologize for any mistakes hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Jade finally receives a call from Tori.

"_Hey sorry I took so long, are you ready?" She said _

Jade scoffed. _"Yeah I've been ready for a while it's already 9:30! What took you so long to get ready? What, you want to impress this chick or what?" _

"_What? No Jade. I was just running a little late. I fell asleep and I woke up a little late that's all. Aww Jade you sound so cute when you're jealous." Tori said. _

"_Oh shut it Vega…Well I'm going to go pick you up. I'll be there in 15 minutes." _Jade hanged up before Tori could squeeze in a response. She got on her car, the one that her dad had gotten her for the amazing play she wrote and produced. That was the first time Jade had ever seen Mr. West so happy and proud of her, so to show how proud he was of her he went out and bought her a pitch black matte Audi S4. She fell in love with it but all she really wanted from her dad was a hug and an 'I'm proud of you' response but then again who could go wrong with a car.

Jade got in and blasted some rock music and stormed away. She was a bit upset, she didn't seem to believe Tori's excuse. "No stop it Jade, don't do this. Don't fuck this up. She might think this is cute at first but she'll get tired of your jealousy and insecurity. Stop it before you fuck everything up." She said to herself out loud. She passed many green lights until finally she arrived at Tori's house. She got out her car and proceeded to walk to Tori's door. She placed her closed hand to the door as if she were to knock but she hesitated for a while. This was the first time Tori and her were going to hang out without all their other friends and without either one of them putting up a fuss about hanging out.

"Maybe I should just wait in my car and text her that I'm here, like all the other normal people do nowadays." She murmured. She turned around to wait in her car, when suddenly she heard the door open and the indoor lights illuminated the front porch.

"Jade?" A female voice coming from behind her.

Jade soon grew with anger recognizing the voice and remembering the argument that Tori had told Jade concerning Mrs. Vega and her lover's sexuality. She turned around and gave a fake smile to Tori's Mom. "Mrs. Vega, what a…pleasant surprise." She spoke trying to get the last two words to come out of her mouth.

"I live here?" Mrs. Vega responded giving an eerie expression.

"Right, well I'm here to see Tori. I'm coming in now." She stepped in before Holly could give permission.

"Oh no you're not." She grabbed her arm tight to bring her back outside. "Not this time Jade." Mrs. Vega looked down at Jade with an austere look now clawing her finger nails in deep into Jade's arm.

"Hey let go of me, you're hurting me." She said, trying to get out of Mrs. Vega's grip. The sound of footsteps rapidly coming downstairs was heard by Jade and then Tori came out to check what the commotion was. When she realized that her mother was gripping hard onto Jade's arm her eyes widened in fear and anger. "What the fuck! Mother! Let her go!" Tori said trying to pull her mother away from Jade.

Holly realized that she was still holding onto Jade and she let go. Now that Jade was free she pushed Mrs. Vega away from her and she hit the floor. Holly's eyes filled with shock as if she couldn't believe what she had done.

"What's wrong with you mo-Holly!" Tori spoke while running over to her lover. Mrs. Vega got up off the floor and realized that her own daughter wasn't referring her as mom but as her name.

"I am your mother Tori and you will refer me as your mother!"

"No you're wrong! What kind of mother attacks their daughter's friend for no reason, or better yet what kind of mother doesn't accept their kid for who they are! A mother will stay by their child's side no matter what you know why? Because I was inside you, you created me, you felt my presence inside your womb. I don't get why…how could a mother be so cold and not accept their child! So no I will not refer to you as my mother. Not until you are ok with my sexuality." Tori spoke with such clarity and bravery. Holly's face became pale from what she had just heard from her daughter. Tori was holding onto Jade's arm examining the injury. Holly noticed and sparked her anger.

"You are not going anywhere with her! You come back inside this house Tori Vega or.."

"Or what? Huh? You're going to throw me out of my house? You can't do that my dad will not allow it. And by the way as you already know this is Jade West and she's a girl, a girl that I like! So stick that into that head of yours." She turned around and gave Jade a kiss in front of Holly. Jade grabbed Tori's hand and she took her to her car where she opened the passenger seat for Tori. She walked around the car and gave Mrs. Vega an abhorrent look before she entered the car. Holly watched as they drove away.

* * *

"Omg I can't believe I just said that to my own mother" Tori said feeling flabbergasted.

"I'm proud of you Tori. You said what you needed to say and I couldn't have said it any better." I looked at her smiling, holding her hand while driving. "I like you too." Now focusing at the road.

"Ha I know." I felt her thumb stroke my hand and that made my heart beat faster. I turned to look at her and she was looking down at our intertwined hands, smiling. She looked up at me and met my eyes and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"You look gorgeous by the way." I said blushing at what I had told Tori. _I always thought she looked beautiful I just could never say it out loud until now, she looked so beautiful_. She looked at me giving me the eye sex. I cleared my throat and focused back on the road "so uhh where's this party?"

"You know what I honestly only dreamed you would be saying that to me. You look very gorgeous as well and I can't believe you're here with me holding my hand." She said still looking down at our hands.

"The feeling is mutual." I said still looking at the road while flashing a smile. I felt Tori's hand grip my hand tighter.

"Oh let me take out my phone to get the directions." A few moments later a voice came from her phone.

"_Turn left in 0.3 miles." _The GPS voice spoke_._

"Ugh! I hate that, I can't stand the voice." I said.

"_Turn left in 1.0 miles."_

"Sorry but it makes everything so easier."

"Yeahh I know. So anyways I've been wanting to ask you, does the girl know that I'm coming along?" I turned to look at Tori which she was now occupied playing an app on her phone.

"What? Oh no I didn't tell her."

"Excellent." I whispered.

"_Turn right in 2.5 miles." _

"Did you say something?" Tori said without looking away from her phone.

"No, nothing at all." I reached over to turn on my rock music. I looked over to Tori and she was rocking out to my music. _She looked so adorable, there aren't many girls that find my taste in music very pleasant. _

"_Turn right in 1.2 miles, your destination will be on the left 4351 Woodview St."_

"Cool were almost there." Tori said.

"Can't wait…" I said sarcastically

* * *

They found the house it was the only one there, with all the strobe lights flashing from inside and the beat of the bass. They were both thinking it would be a suburban home but what they encountered was a big house out in the open, without any houses to be seen for another few feet away. Jade parked her car where all the other cars were parked.

"Wow that's a nice house." Tori said, her eyes shining from all the lights coming from the house. She turned to look at Jade who was measly as impress as she was. Tori grabbed her hand and they both walked inside. The first person to greet them was Jess.

"Omg hey didn't think you'd make it." She reached over to Tori to hug her and push her a little back making Tori let go of Jade's hand. That infuriated Jade, she looked at Jess with an angry expression on her face. "Oh my god you look so beautiful, can you get any cuter?" Jess said while stroking Tori's arm.

"Dude, why are you touching my girl?" Jade spoke, slightly pushing Jess away with her hand.

"What? Oh my god I'm so sorry…I-I had no idea you had a girlfriend." Now looking at both Tori and Jade.

"Well were just dating, she has yet to ask me to be her girlfriend." Tori said with a smile on her face, then realizing that she had possibly made a mistake in saying that. She turned to look at Jade who was now looking at Tori with fury in her eyes.

"Oh well in that case…"

"In that case what?" Jade interrupted.

"Since you guys aren't 'officially' together then that means that I have a chance to make Tori mine. I wouldn't be surprised if she does fall for me, I have that effect on girls you know." Jess turned to Jade and whispered to her "She will be mine.." She purposely bumped into Jade and walked away "have a good time at my party!" Jade turned to catch up to Jess to tackle her to the ground but she felt a soft tug coming from Tori. "Please don't.."

"Let me go…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here." Jade turned around to go find the bathroom she heard Tori saying something but she was already far away from her and the music certainly didn't help at all.

* * *

"Jade come back!" I yelled but she didn't hear me she soon got lost in the crowd. _Oh my god Jade I told you…I told you we didn't have to come but you kept pushing and pushing to come here. _I said to myself. I went over to a table that was filled with food and beverages, without thinking about it I grabbed a red plastic cup and started drinking. I went to go look for Jade outside, maybe she was back in the car waiting for me but when I checked there was nobody there so it must mean that she was still inside. I had finished my drink and I went to go get more. It tasted so good that I couldn't stop. As I went inside again I saw Jess talking to her friend, she spotted me and mouthed something to her friend and she was already coming my way. I knew that if I stayed and let her come talk to me Jade would pop out any moment and see me with her and she'll do something horrible. But for some reason my legs wouldn't budge as if I needed to stay.

"Hey there beautiful. Why so alone? Where's that other girl you were with?" I looked at her and didn't realize how her grey eyes were more lucid. The one time I saw her she had her haired tied up in a bun, and tonight she had her hair down almost reaching down to her bra strap line. She looked flawless. I realized that she was still waiting for my answer.

"Oh umm she went to get something in her car she'll be right back." I had to lie, I didn't want her to stay long. Jade could pop up and find us talking and I certainly didn't want to make Jade angry again.

"Mmm, well you know if you were my girl I wouldn't leave you alone for one second. I would love to be with you all the time with my arms wrapped around your waist, giving you compliments and giving you kisses…Seems like the girl you're with doesn't even know how to do that. She sees competition and she runs off letting a beautiful girl behind." I felt her moving closer to me, I blushed at how close she was to me. I felt her hand once again stroking my arm and going downwards towards my hand slowly. I quickly turned around not facing her. For some reason my mouth was dry, so I grabbed another cup and chugged it all down quickly.

"Hey don't drink too fast, be careful." Jess said.

"Why? It's just juice…" I heard her chuckling. She had a cute laugh.

"No silly. That's not juice that's alcohol mixed in with cocktail juice. How could you not tell the smell and taste of alcohol?"

"What? You serious? This was my third one. Oh my god I'm such an idiot. I said feeling myself get red and hot from embarrassment.

"Hey Latina, don't worry first time drinking huh? Just relax and let it hit you, once you start getting a little ditsy well that's where the fun begins."

"I'm not Latina…well I am but I'm actually half Latina to be precise." I said.

"Haha well I'm going to stick with Latina. It sounds cuter than calling you half Latina." This time she reached down to intertwine her hand with mine. I looked up at her and she was inches away from my face. I quickly backed away from her and casually started talking again.

"You can just call me by my name which is Tori." I said now grabbing another cup and sipping slowly this time.

"Well tori does sound much better. You know what would sound better though?"

"What?"

"If I were to refer you as my girlfriend." She looked at me with a smirk on her face. Then I started feeling it. I started to feel light headed but it was a good feeling. I looked around my surroundings and everything seemed to look so different. "Haha getting a little buzz there huh?" I heard Jess say, she took my hand and led me to where people were dancing. I felt her grinding on me and I didn't do anything to stop her. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling.

* * *

A few moments later.

"What the fuck!" Jade came out only to find Jess rubbing up against her lover. Everyone's eyes turned to the three girls.

"Omg Jade try this, this is sooo good!" Tori said holding the cup towards Jade.

"Are you…drunk? What the fuck I was only gone for a couple of minutes." Jade said looking down at Tori. She looked up at Jess, who was about 2 inches taller than her, anger coursing through her whole body. She couldn't contain it any longer and she swung at Jess. The music stopped playing and everyone around was cheering forming a circle around Jade and Jess and yelling 'fight, fight, fight' like immature jerks. Jess didn't hold back and she swung at Jade as well. She took the advantage as she was now on top of Jade throwing punches at her. The goth tried to wiggle herself away from her, but Jess wouldn't let her escape, she kept punching. Finally Jade managed to hit her back right in her nose. She flinched backwards and fell to the ground letting Jade struggle to get back up on her feet.

Tori watched on the side line with horror. She saw Jade's face crinkle up from the pain of the punches that she had just endured. She was gushing blood from her nose and busted lip. Her cheek bone was bruised and there were cuts around the side of her face. "Jade…" Everything felt like it was in slow motion in that split second.

"You bitch!" Jess said getting back up with no trouble and no damage only with a bloody nose she quickly grabbed Jade from the hair who was still struggling to get back up.

"Stop.." Tori mouthed. She watched in horror as Jade was continuously getting hit again. "Stop! Stop! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Tori yelled louder this time. Someone jumped in trying to stop Jess. They tried pulling her away from Jade, but Jess kept pushing them away. Finally Tori regained her senses and she jumped in to stop her but before she could Jess turned around and punched Tori.

Jess then realized who she had just punched. "Oh my god Tori!" she said. That was when a guy and two girls came in and took Jess away from the scene. "No let me go! I need to find out if she's okay! Let me go! Tori!" she said as she was being dragged away. Tori fell down next to the now unconscious Jade. Someone picked up Jade to set her on the couch trying to scrutinize the damages that Jess had inflicted on Jade. When Tori finally composed herself from the impact of the punch, she rushed towards Jade.

* * *

"Oh my god Jade. Wake up. Wake up please. Honey, please wake up. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I said crying and holding onto Jade.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Someone from the crowd said.

"The hospital?" I said.

"Well we don't know how bad the injuries are, looks like before she got knocked out Jess slammed her head on the floor causing her to get knocked out. That can be very serious if the impact was hard enough it may lead for her brain to swell and if it was, it can possibly lead into a coma." The person continued. Without losing any time he picked her up and carried her outside. "Where's your car? We'll take your car so it doesn't stay here."

"I uhh…" For some reason I couldn't remember how we had gotten here.

"Hey come on I need you to focus." He said. I reached into my pockets to see if I had any keys on me but I didn't, I reached over to Jade and checked her pockets and I felt her keys. Then I remembered that we had gotten here with Jade's car. I pushed the panic button and we heard the car beep. We followed the noise and we found the car.

"Whoa nice car." He commented. He laid Jade onto the back seat where I followed and sat down and rested her head on my lap. "Keys?" I handed him the keys and he got comfortable in the driver's seat and we drove off.

She was still bleeding from her nose and lip. "Don't look back" I said to the guy. I took off my shirt and started to clean her up and make the bleeding stop. "It's ok I'm right here with you…I'm sorry Jade I should've jumped in sooner I'm sorry." I said whispering to her.

"Were almost there, hang on."

"Thank you...thank you so much for driving us."

"Don't mention it…It's the least I can do for what my sister did to your girlfriend." He sighed

"Wait you're Jess's brother?"

"Yeah and at this moment I wish I wasn't god damn it! She promised..." He whisperd the last two words. I felt the car moving faster as if he was remembering something that had happened in the past that fumed him up. He controlled himself right after. "Look there it is. I'll drop you guys in the emergency entrance while I go look for a parking space."

"What no, I'm sorry but I don't even know you, I don't know your name. I don't think I can just trust you to take the car by yourself." I said putting on my shirt again.

"But yet here we are all in your girlfriend's car. What if I was some crazy bastard that ended up taking you to somewhere vacant and tried to slaughter you?" _What the fuck? Who says that? _I said to myself. "My name's Oliver by the way, oli for short. Look you can trust me I'm nothing like my sister. It's the only way or we could go to the parking lot and spend a few minutes looking for a space and risk your girlfriend's health." _What a jerk move, but he was right Jade could be in serious danger I needed a doctor to check her now. _

"Alright, you're right." I said tugging onto Jade tighter. He stopped the car in front of the emergency entrance and some paramedics noticed an unmoving person. They rushed towards us with a gurney, they quickly set Jade in and they quickly took her to the emergency room. I looked back to Oliver, he was already in the car.

"You can trust me! I'll be back!" He yelled I watched him drive off. I turned around and the paramedics were already halfway to the room. I managed to catch up with them to hold Jade's hand, but one of the nurses pulled me back.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't enter beyond those doors. You can take a seat in the waiting room." The nurse said.

"But no I have to be with her." I said trying to fight her.

"Miss, I understand but you can't enter. If you continue to persist I'm going to have to force a security to guide you outside. Please just wait in our waiting room." Jade was no longer in sight, I wanted to go chasing after her but I contained myself. I went over to the waiting room and kept walking back and forth. I looked at the clock and it was ten to midnight already, the big hand was moving slowly. I already wanted the doctor to come in and tell me how Jade was. I heard a knock on the door…

**Can you guys guess who's at the door? :) Thank you all for reviewing please continue and let me know what you guys think so far.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok so this chapter just revolves in the hospital with Jade and Tori. I went all "Dr. Oz Show" (A tv show where a doctor talks about different stuff related to the medical field? I don't know) but yeah I did do a little research to kind of explain Jade's situation but half of the stuff I put on this chapter is not 100 percent correct so just go along with it (: I can't believe I already made it to my 6****th**** chapter! Wow! Thank you all for the reviews and for reading my story. **

Chapter 6-

I heard a knock on the door. I turned around in hopes of the doctor but there he was, Oliver. He was panting from running. Now that he was exposed in the light he was actually really cute. He had the same hair color as his sister Jess, black it was combed over with the sides' shaven. He had a tattoo sleeve on his whole left arm, small ear gauges, with a full stubble beard. He looked like he belonged in a rock band.

"Man I'm out…of…shape." He said trying to catch his breath.

"You look so fit you'd think you would be in prefect shape." I mocked.

"Ha just because someone looks fit doesn't mean they're always healthy you know." He controlled himself and he handed me the keys. "See I told you you could trust me. Luckily I found a parking space fairly close so I rushed over here as fast I could. Whew! Well anyways how is she have they said anything?"

"No not yet. Which I don't get, if she's fine they should have already come out and told me." I was thinking of the worst now. What if the impact on her head was serious? What if she does fall in a coma like how Oliver said? How did he even come up with that conclusion?

"Hey Oli, umm back at the party how did you come up with the assumption that Jade had a risk of going into a coma?"

He sat down in which I followed and did the same. He spoke. "Well I saw how my sister slammed…I'm sorry, what's your girlfriend's name?" I blushed. He has been calling Jade my girlfriend since we got into the car. It sounded really nice.

"Jade." I responded.

"Jade. I noticed how my sister slammed Jade's head on the hard wooded floor pretty hard, resulting in Jade to pass out. I remembered in my health class that if any kind of hard impact in the head or brain trauma to be exact, can lead to brain inflammation worst case scenario leading into a coma." I could see it in his eyes when he talked about his conclusion, he seemed passionate about it.

"Well I'm glad you were there, I wouldn't have known what to do. So thank you."

He had a huge smile on his face. "No thank you, it felt good explaining it to you."

"Do you like to do this? I mean like the whole medical field class type of thing?"

"Actually yeah. One day I wish to help people, to save lives." His smile vanished. "But…I know it could never happen."

"What? Why would you say that? If this is what you're interested in then you should go for it man. You should always follow your dreams." I saw how he had his head down. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head to turn around now facing me. "I would love to become a doctor someday, it's just that my father wouldn't want that for me. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, to become a lawyer. Which is why I rebelled against it and well started dressing like this, went all out and got some tattoos I joined a band which surprisingly I came to love. The feeling of standing up in stage feeding of off people's energy and just having a good time but of course that resulted in castigation."

I felt anger towards his father now. "That's not fair! See I hate when parents pick out their kids' career. Nothing infuriates me than a parent doing that, basically shutting and locking the doors to other opportunities…But I guess on the bright side to that would be you finding something else that you love."

"Yeah I know…So what about you? Are you following your dreams?"

"Fortunate for me I am. I used to go to a regular high school I wanted to become a dental hygienist I would study a lot but I came to find that that wasn't what I wanted to be. It just didn't feel right you know? Well one day my sister had like a showcase at Hollywood Arts, high school she attends. Something happened to her tongue it swelled up really bad she was the lead, which come to think of it I don't get how and why that happened knowing my sister isn't so good at singing. Anyways they needed a replacement my sister blurted out that I sang and by chance I knew the song that she was supposed to sing given the fact that my sister would rehearse at our house so I already knew the song and moves. They took their chances on me and quickly dressed me up. Of course I rejected it but they pushed and pushed until finally I gave in. When I was up on that stage confronted by a full house, it…it felt right like I needed to be there that that was supposed to be what I needed to be doing. At the end of the song the director of the school asked me to join their school. I accepted and now I'm doing what I love."

"Wow! That was an interesting story. Hollywood Arts? Wow you're very lucky…"

"Victoria, Tori for short." I said

"You're very lucky Tori, appreciate it to the fullest I would kill to be in the position that you're in. Of course not the whole singing stuff but well you know what I mean." He said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah…" I realized that I was in the hospital, he managed to take my mind off of Jade for a while but it all came back to me. A flashback of how Jade was getting punched while I was watching like a useless idiot. I felt Oliver's hand lay on top of my lap.

"Hey it's going to be ok. Don't worry."

"And what if it's not? This is all my fault if only…if only I would've jumped in sooner to save her we could've evaded all this…I-I'm such a horrible person."

"It's not your fault, you were probably in shock and that's ok. If I would've been there before she threw a punch I would've separated them. I know how my sister gets when she's in that mode. Nobody can stop her, she may look like a skinny girl but she can be a real bitch. But you know what surprised me was when I got to the scene I saw when you launched yourself at her and she accidentally punched you and when she had realized she had punched you, she stopped. I've seen her punch a lot of people that try to interfere and she never stopped to see if they were ok." He had his hand on his chin as if he were trying to figure out why.

I disregarded the last part. "Wow seems like she has done this before, has she put other people in the hospital as well?" Anger in my voice as I tried picturing the poor people in Jade's situation.

"Calm down Tori, I know I'm not proud of what my sister becomes when she fights but she is the sweetest person. Only when people provoke her is when her bad side shows."

I scoffed as if I couldn't believe what had come out of Oliver's mouth. "The sweetest person huh? Gee, I must have missed that part when she put Jade in the hospital. Like…what the fuck? What kind of sense does that make?!" I stood up to kind of control my anger.

"I get your anger, but after everything she is still my sister and I will protect her. I'm sorry for what she did to Jade but I guess only I know her true self and I don't expect you to believe me." He got up headed for the door when suddenly it opened and the doctor barged in.

I turned around and rushed to her. "Please tell me she's ok."

"Are you related to Miss Jade West?"

"I..uh no I'm not, she's my girlfriend." I responded fearing that the doctor wouldn't tell me any information.

"I'm sorry but I can only give out information if you're a relative of the patient."

"No, please. I need to know how she is. Why is it that every time people visit a hospital and they're not related to the patient you guys refuse to give out any information about how the patient is doing! She is my girlfriend and I have as much right as any of someone with the same blood as her so don't stand here and tell me that you can't give me a 'yes she's fine' or god forbid a 'I'm sorry but she is at the brink of life and death' response_. I was already angry and now this? _I felt Oliver coming back to my side and I felt his hand on my shoulder as like telling me to calm down. I looked at the doctor in hopes she would reveal something.

"I need you to calm down sweetie." She sighed as if she were debating whether or not to tell me.

"Please I just want to know if she's okay." My heart started racing fast.

She smiled at me and finally spoke. "Alright. It seemed like a traumatic brain injury which can happen if the patient has fallen, car accident, being hit with or crashing into an object, or assaults. So when that happens, it can cause the brain tissue to swell. Fortunate for your girlfriend, it was a minor swelling but we didn't want to take our chances for the swelling to swell more so we gave some IV fluids. It helps to make sure that the body including the brain, is receiving enough blood."

"But wait wouldn't that also make the swelling to get worse?" Oliver spoke.

"How right you are. It can, which is why most doctors don't like to go that road to prevent that from happening. In this case though knowing it was a minor swelling, we did use that method to lower swelling with the right amount of the right fluids of course. She seems to be reacting to it just fine."

I sighed and I felt my heart beat normalize. "Can I go see her?"

"Yes you can, just be aware she will be hooked up with tubes not many but people always get thrown away that they're loved one's are lying down in bed with tubes in so don't freak out okay? Come with me." I quickly followed her and I looked back to see if Oliver was following as well but he stayed back as he watched me leave with the doctor. We passed many rooms, some doors were cracked open just enough so I could manage to hear what was going inside. I would pass by those doors and I could hear people's cries, their prayers, and laughter which only meant the patient was ready to go home and the family members were relieved to see their loved ones go home, I mean why else would they be laughing at a hospital right? Finally we stopped in front of a door, Jade's room. The doctor pushed it open carefully and there she was. Lying in that horrible bed strapped with tubes in her nose and one in her arm. Tears started to stain my cheeks. I ran to her side where I gripped her hand tight, my warmth met hers.

The doctor spoke. "I also noticed the side of her rib was severely bruised, like she was punched continuously luckily for her nothing was cracked. We have her sedated on medications for now which will explain why she's still unconscious it's more to keep her calm/relax and pain free. We will remove it all in a few hours to check up on her, to see how she wakes up if there will be need for more treatment but knowing how she is doing I highly doubt it. Any question? " I couldn't speak, I just shook my head. "It's alright sweetie don't worry your girlfriend is very strong." She gave me a pat on my shoulder and proceeded to walk out the room.

I turned back to look at Jade. Watching Jade lay in bed unconscious made me feel like shit. "If only we didn't go to that stupid party, if only dad and me didn't go to that restaurant then I wouldn't have met Jess. I could've avoided all of this. I'm sorry." The little room that was left on the side of her bed I laid next to her I guided her hand to set it around me. I snuggled up next to her on my side, I closed my eyes and pretended that we were in her bed where we were both happily together with no problems and I drifted into a blissful sleep.

I got awoken by a knock on the door.

"Tori?" I heard a voice call behind the door. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, I got up to find Jade still laying by my side still in a comatose state. I heard knocking again.

"Come in." I said in my drowsy voice. Oliver came in with two cups of coffee in his hand and one sandwich cut in half, something that they would sell in the hospital. He came in to set down the coffee and half of the sandwich on the side table.

"You're still here?" I said.

"Oh well fine I'll just leave then."

"No-no…well I thought you had already left because of what I had said about Jess."

He let out a long sigh, he looked up at me and smiled. "Let's not talk about that. Anyways I just wanted to come by and bring you something to eat. How is she?"

"Thanks, well she's doing great actually. I just wish she could just open her eyes already." I took the cup from the table and took a sip it felt so refreshing, the warm liquid running down my throat.

"She will all in due time, it's only been an hour or so since you've been here. I figured that you were sleeping in there. Nurses have been coming in every 20 minutes checking up on Jade."

"Wow really? I didn't even hear them coming in." I said while taking another sip.

"Ha you must be a heavy sleeper then. Listen it's really late I have to get home, my ride will be here in 10 minutes. I just came in to give you a little something to fill your stomach up."

"Shit! What time is it?" I reached into my bag to take my phone out. It was already 1:45 in the morning. I also saw that I had 30 missed calls from my dad. "Fuck! My dad must be worried sick about me, I totally forgot to call him." I quickly dialed his number. "Can you wait for a moment, just let me call him real quick. " I went outside to take the phone call.

"_Tori? Tori! Where are you? Why haven't you answered to any of my phone calls?" Oh yeah he sounded worried._

"_Dad, calm down I'm at the hospital."_

"_WHAT! Why? Are you okay? Tori hang tight I'm on my way."_

"_No, dad! Yes I'm in the hospital just I'm not a patient, besides even if I were I wouldn't be the one calling it would be the doctor." _

"_Then why are you there?"_

"_Dad…" I felt it, I felt the knot in my throat that feeling when you're chocking up and you can't really speak. "Dad…Jade-Jade's in the hospital. It's all my fault dad. The girl from the restaurant viciously attacked her because of me dad. I was letting myself get too friendly with her and Jade saw and well she got mad and…and…" I couldn't finish and I started crying_

"_Honey, no don't blame yourself. I'm on my way don't you move alright sweetie."_

_I composed myself and spoke. "No dad it's okay I don't want to bother you and take you away from your sleep. You have to wake up early to go to work. I'll be alright don't worry. All I want to do is be by Jade's side right now." _

"_Okay, but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call! I'm here for you kiddo." _

"_Thanks dad, I love you_." I hanged up on him and I went back to the room.

I saw Oliver examining every machine and the paper work that they hang on the bed footboard. He got out of his trance when he noticed me. "Oh hey, I'm just looking at all of this amazing stuff. It's just so intriguing, all these machines…it's just wow."

I couldn't help but flash a smile at him. "You really love this don't you? The same look you have on your face is the same look I have when I go up on stage and do a play or sing."

"Yeah I do! But it'll never happen."

"But you can! Just because someone suppresses a dream of yours doesn't mean that you need to give up on it. You need to fight for it! It won't be easy nothing in life is easy but if this is what you want then I say fuck everyone who belittles you and just take a chance and if it doesn't work out try again then if all fails you still have a love for music." I finally stopped to catch my breath.

"Thank you…We just barely met and you're giving me hopes I appreciate that, really I do." He smiled at me and gave me hug. He smelled like residue cigarette smoke with a slight scent of girl perfume and his minty gum that he was chewing. "Thanks again. I won't give up on my dreams. I'll see you around." He turned and headed for the door. I felt good about myself. Look at me giving advice and hope to a random stranger…no a friend, a friend I may never see, but a friend that helped me with Jade so I'll be grateful to him. I looked back at Jade, she was still lying in the same position. I laid next to her and fell asleep again this time longer then what I intended to.

I once again got awoken by a knock followed by the door creaking open. I saw the doctor coming in and whispered "Sorry for waking you up, but I think it's ready to wake her up also don't you think?"

I quickly shot up from the bed too quickly where I felt a little dizzy shortly after. "Really? That's all I want, is for her to open up her eyes."

"I thought you would agree with me. Ok let's see…" She started reading Jade's report, she walked over to her side and took out the small tube that was connected to Jade's veins. "She should wake up shortly." My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I checked to see that it was my dad.

I left the doctor with Jade in the room. "_Hey dad." _

"_Hey there kid, come meet me down at the lobby. I decided to stop by before work to get you some breakfast." I looked back at my phone to see the time, it was already 7 in the morning. It felt like I had talked to him not that long ago._

"_Ok I'm on my way." I hanged up on him and went back to the room to check how things were going before I went down to the lobby._

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing very well she will feel slight distress from her wounds making her wake up, she will wake up disoriented that's normal. I will be back in 30 minutes." She gave me a pat on my shoulder as she left. I felt so happy in that moment my Jade was going to show me her beautiful blue-green eyes again. I gave her many kisses on her lips before I decided to leave her side. I looked at her and stoked her cheek "I'll be back." I whispered.

I went down to the lobby and I saw my dad sitting down on one of the couches reading a newspaper and watching the clock every second. I came and sat down across from him with a smile on my face.

"Hey pal, anything new?" He said folding his newspaper to stand up from where he was sitting to come and sit down where I was.

"Yeah the doctor said that she should be waking up shortly…listen I'd love to talk dad but not to be rude I need to go back up and be with her. I don't want her to wake up and see that no one is there for her."

"No-no don't mind me I just came to bring you some breakfast…I uhh I also told your mother what has happened and she told me what went down between you two."

"I don't think it's the right time and place to talk about that dad. One thing I will say though what I said to Holly I meant it."

He looked down at the ground, disappointed. "I know sweetie, it just hurts you know? Your daughter fighting with the person you love…But you're right it's something we should talk about some other time." He got up and handed me my breakfast and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry dad…"

"It's all good. I'll see you later…Oh and you have to come home tonight ok? Tomorrow you have school and I'm not letting you skip out on your classes. You're not the one in the hospital with booboos understand?" My face quickly shifted into a smile and I let out a small chuckle.

"Alright dad! Now I have to go. I'll see you tonight then." Rolling my eyes at him.

"No later than 11!"

I went back up to the room. I was already feeling hungry, before I fell asleep I had only eaten half of the sandwich and drank half of the cup of coffee Oli had brought. As I finished my breakfast I felt Jade moving. I quickly ran to her side "Jade? Jade, open your eyes." I grabbed her hand "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She made an attempt to squeeze my hand, after a long day what seemed forever, she finally was showing signs that she was waking up. Tears soon filled my eyes. I quickly pressed the help button to bring in a nurse. Right away a nurse showed up.

"She's attempting to move." The nurse nodded and called for the doctor. They both arrived right away. I saw Jade's face crinkled up from the pain that she was now already feeling. The doctor went to her side to check her pulse.

"Ok I know you're feeling pain right now but just relax. If you can just carefully and slowly open your eyes." My heart was beating fast, the anticipation my hands were sweating and I was biting my lip because of how nervous I was! _MY GOD! Just open your eyes already! _I said screaming inside my mind. She finally opened her eyes.

**Chapter 6 everyone hope you guys liked it. Also I'd like to mention that I am working long hours Saturday and Sunday so I'm not going to upload until either Monday or after the holiday. Just in case I don't upload Monday. I wish you all a happy holiday :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I meant to upload a new chapter days ago but work and personal problems got in the way but finally here is Chapter 7. I kept working on this chapter for 4 days on and off so some parts may have some errors here and there but it's finally done. Anyways, my resolution this year is to finish this story :) **

Chapter 7-

Jade had awoken with tears. "I can't…I can't see! I can't see!" Jade's screams and the ruffling of the bed sheets filled the whole room. The doctor and the nurse came rushing towards Jade, hovering over her while Tori stayed back in shock. Her whole world had just fallen apart in that instant. Dr. Robles reached down her lab coat pocket and took out a mini flashlight. She reached over and forced Jade's eye lids to open so she could see how her pupils reacted to the light. Jade stood still as Dr. Robles was about to flash the light into her eyes when all of a sudden Jade let out a laugh but stopped midway when she felt the immense pain on her rib. Everyone stood with confused face expressions.

Then the doctor realized it was a joke. "Miss. West I do not appreciate the charade you just put on. Are you aware you're in the hospital? Dr. Robles asked.

Jade had a pained face when she tried to sit up. "Yeah I figured." She spoke in a stern voice when she met eyes with Tori who was still in a somewhat state of shock.

It finally hit Tori that Jade was acting, she was just pretending that she had lost her vision but why? "Why-why were you just acting like you had lost your eyesight! Why would you do that?" Tori asked.

She directed an austere look towards the tan girl. She looked exhausted, dark circles along with bags were beginning to form under her eyes. Her mascara was smudged from the tears that she'd shed which left small streaks of black that had dried out and had now stained her cheeks. Her shirt was stained with blood, the same shirt she used to clean up Jade. She softened her look at what she was witnessing but then she remembered something that infuriated her. "Vega, get out." A cold tone to her voice. She remembered at the party that that girl was grinding up on Tori. "Get out!" She said, now raising her voice.

Tori was taken aback "What? Jade why are you being like this?" Tears quickly ran down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. Jade's face was turned away, not wanting to face her. Her hands were gripped tight onto the bed sheets as if she was holding in her anger. Tori took a step forward towards the goth but stopped, hesitating to take another step towards her. Tori stood there waiting for an answer but the only thing that responded back was the silence that filled the room. She was now enraged at the thought that Jade was kicking her out. Tori walked over to Jade and swung her hand at her. "Fuck you!" were the last words that came out of Tori's mouth she reached into her bag and threw Jade's car keys that landed right on her laps. She directed towards the door.

"What the fuck Vega!" Jade yelled from behind but Tori had already departed from the room.

_Tori's POV_

_Fuck you Jade! Fuck you! After I was there for you by your side in your time of need this is how you thank me? By kicking me out? And you can't even tell me what I did wrong that made you wake up to be mad at me. This was a big fuck you to me Jade, and you know what; well fuck you too! _I was just enraged at Jade. I walked outside to calm down to breathe some fresh air. The moment I stepped outside, the cool breeze pierced my face and the warmth of the sun warmed my body up I felt a little at ease.

"Enjoying the sun?"

I quickly got out of my trance and turned to see who spoke. "Oli? What are you doing here?" I felt so happy to see him.

He looked at me with such joy. "Well what kind of friend would I be if I just left you here facing this alone? So I came back."

I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for coming back. I really needed someone right now." He smelled pleasantly good and I smelled the aroma of minty gum the same type of flavor gum that he was chewing last night.

"Hey are you okay? Did something happened to Jade?"

I pulled away from our hug "Jade woke up fine a little too well actually…" He looked confused before he started asking questions, I began to speak again. "She woke up faking that she had lost her vision and then she told me to get out of her sight. I don't know what I did. She never explained it to me and even if she was I didn't give her a chance…I uhh I sort of slapped her before I left."

"Wow! I would do the same…I mean not slap a girl-no that's bad…but well you know what I mean."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about it, can you get me out of here? Give me a ride home please?"

"Yeah sure let's go. Do you want to go somewhere?" He said with eager showing in his face.

I scoffed "Look at me I'm a mess, my shirt is filled with blood. Can you just take me home? I just want to take a shower and if you don't mind I just want to be alone today."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that. That's cool, as long as I get your phone number this time. So we can keep in touch." I nodded. We started walking towards his car. It really did look like a nice day to go hang out. But honestly I was still bothered by what Jade had said to me, she really did hurt me. I wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone. Then I remembered something…

"Hey what…what happened to Jess?"

"She's at the house. She kept asking how you were when I arrived home, you know from that punch. Come to think of it I don't see any bruise on your face she must've not hit you hard either that or you don't bruise easily. Anyways she's been wanting to talk to you but she's scared that you won't give her a chance to explain herself."

"Yeah I don't want to. I was just asking because after she well…punched me she was pulled away and well she just came to mind right now and I was just curious what became of her." We finally reached to his car. He had a nice sports car. One of those 1998 Honda Civic, but of course he had it custom made.

"Nice car." I looked at him with a smirk.

He chuckled as he remembered that that was he had said when he saw Jade's car. "One day I'll have a car exactly like your girlfriend. My father denies to buy me anything unless I agree to become a lawyer so everything that I own is coming out of my pocket. I make some cash by performing at a couple of venues plus I have a part time job working at guitar center, you know the place where they sell all sorts of instruments? Yeah so I'm good I don't need him…so Tori where to?"

"Good for you. Oh hold on I don't really know this area over here…" I took out my phone and got directions back to my house. It was a nice ride. We talked and shared a couple of laughs, he really was a good friend. He talked more about his band, his family, his school. He was opening up to me and I did the same. How could he possibly be related to his psychotic sister? He was such a sweet person.

We finally arrived at my house, as I got out the car to say my goodbyes to Oli, Trina had popped out. "Torii! You're back! I thought I was going to become an only child again. Daddy told me what happened. How is that witch? I swear I don't understand how you could possibly like her after how she treated you and everything, you could do so much better but I guess it's your life." I was about to answer but then she pushed me out of the way and went straight to Oliver's side. I rolled my eyes at her, typical Trina. "Hey there cutie." She said.

I closed my door and bent down to see his face from the window. "Oli thanks again for the ride and for everything. I really appreciate it you have my number so call me anytime or text. Now I'll leave you two alone." I said while winking at them both. He mouthed the words _no help! _I just laughed and turned around to enter the house.

I walked in and Holly was sitting in the couch watching her soap operas. I had forgotten about her. I saw her looking at me in terror as if I had died and she was now looking at a spirit or something. I ignored her and headed straight up to my room, the same routine again.

"Tori?" I stopped. Her voice didn't sound cold and harsh, her voice was soft and sweet like how she used to talk to me. "Honey are you ok? Are you hungry? I…uhh heard what happened to Jade how is she?"

I looked up at her, she was now headed for the kitchen. "Why are you asking about her? It's not like you care about her." I responded in a sassy tone.

"Tori I'm trying to make things good between us I would appreciate it if you tried as well. Don't start."

"Don't start? I never began Holly! Did you forget that the person that started this war was you? Have you forgotten that you have a 'faggot' in the family? Are you going to pretend like that was never said? Because I sure am not. You want to make things better? Try apologizing maybe that will work." I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. _The nerve of her! How could she possibly think things would be better after what she has done? _I threw all my stuff onto my computer deskI looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. No wonder Holly had that look on her face, I looked like one of those girls in a slaughter movie that end up being the survivors but end up covered with blood on their clothes who have been crying nonstop that their mascara had totally dripped away from their eyelashes. I didn't look too good. I started to undress and I went to hit the shower.

"_Get out Vega!"_ The words that Jade had told me were running through my mind. The look in her eyes, the way she was looking at me it was the same look she would give me when we were always fighting but this time it was worse. It made me feel so hated by her, to know that she likes me and just like that make it seem like she despised me. I got aggravated by just thinking about it. She deserved that slap, then again I did feel bad. I should know Jade, she's not one to tell what bothers her not right away at least.

It was already 3 in the afternoon and all I've done was listen to music and entertain myself on the slap or watch music videos just to forget about being here and to keep my mind of off Jade. I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day. Then I remembered I had some sleeping pills in my drawer. I took them out and swallowed two of them to get me to relax and sleep better. I set my alarm clock for tomorrow, I dimmed my lights and shortly after I was passed out.

_The next morning at school._

I finally got out of third period and we were having our 10 minute break. All morning I have been checking my phone to see if I had a missed text or call from Jade. Sure I was mad at her, but I know that if she were to call me I wouldn't think twice to pick up.

"Tori!" Cat yelled. Andre and Cat were both headed my way, shortly after Robbie and rex popped up.

"Jade's not with you?" Robbie asked suddenly.

"Why would you think she would be with me?" I responded

He fixed his glasses and scratched his head. "Well…there's been rumors that well…"

"That you two are grinding each other." Rex interrupted. "Mhmm that's pretty sexy if you ask me." He added.

"Shut up Robbie."

"But I didn't say-"He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that it was Beck. Awkward silence and tension pent up.

"Umm we'll leave you two alone." Andre said, he walked away and Robbie and Cat followed.

"Hey…" I said shyly. I received no answer. He was staring me down with hatred then all of a sudden he softened his look.

"You know, I spent this weekend just drowning in my own sorrow and hatred towards you both. But then I realized that it wasn't worth it. I cannot spend my days in my room hating while you girls are out having the time of your life. I guess I should move on with mine. I just thought I needed to let you know. I don't want any tension between us, I don't want you to feel obligated to apologize, and you shouldn't actually so yeah." He gave me a hug, and I embraced it I was happy that me and him were on good terms. He let go and his eyes were searching for someone, I knew right away who he was looking for. "So where is Jade?" He asked. I looked down I honestly didn't want to talk about Jade right now but I guess he did have the right to know why his ex wasn't at school.

"Beck" I know he wasn't going to take this well. "Beck, she's at the hospital."

"What! What happened?"

"Jade and me ended up going to a party Saturday night, I…I got too 'friendly' with this one girl and…" I spaced out then everything started to come back to me again. Jade saw Jess and me getting too close and that's what caused the fight…how could I be so stupid to forget. Now I definitely feel bad about slapping her. "That would explain why Jade woke up mad at me…"

"Huh? Tori what happened to Jade? Why is she in the hospital?"

"I have to go Beck. I'm sorry I'll explain everything later. There's something I have to take care of."

"You're going to skip class? Where are you going? Tori!" I ran out the doors leaving behind a confused boy. I got on my car and drove off to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital and I was now facing Jade's room, I took a deep breath and walked in. Angst filled my body. The bed was empty, I checked the clipboard that still hanged on the bed and it read that she had been checked out. I walked outside where I bumped into Dr. Robles.

"Doctor! Where-where's Jade?"

"She has been checked out about 3 hours ago."

"Who came for her?"

"Her father came in maybe an hour or so after you uhh left." I felt embarrassed I had forgotten she was there when I slapped Jade. A nurse came running towards us and whispered something to her ear. She then excused herself and rushed to handle the emergency. So since I had nothing to do there anymore I left the hospital and got on my car to Jade's house. When I arrived I was a bit hesitant, to be honest I was scared. Scared that she might reject my apology. I finally took a deep breath and knocked. It took a while and finally the door opened.

A man in a suit greeted me. "Tori, how nice to see you again. How are you?" Mr. West looked different he didn't look cold and judgmental like the last time I saw him.

"Hey Mr. West nice seeing you as well."

"Come in." He said, I entered cautiously.

"You must be here to visit Jade. She's upstairs in her room you can go up but oh be a little quiet please I just got back from my trip and I need to rest for a bit." He didn't look worried or mention anything about how or why Jade was at the hospital.

So just out of curiosity I asked about her. "Umm so how is Jade?"

"She's fine." He responded in a cold tone.

"Okay…" _Wow I can't believe he doesn't even show any sympathy. What kind of dad are you? _I thought to myself. He looked like one of those people that if you talk rudely to him or if you say anything that he doesn't want to hear he'll probably kill you or something. I was kind of afraid of him. He closed the door behind me and proceed to talk.

"You know what makes me mad? That my own daughter did not know how to defend herself. She should have put the other girl in the hospital. I taught her to be strong, not to be a weak person. I end up coming home from my business trip and I receive a call from her saying she's in the hospital. What do I do? I go over to see my daughter laying in a hospital bed covered in bruises. I was disappointed. I took her out I don't want anyone that I know to see her there so I brought her back home." Before I could respond he walked away muttering something to himself and entered to what seemed like his home office. He slammed the door shut, made me jump.

"Jerk." Poor Jade, having a father that's tough on you. Could it be that that's where her tough persona comes from? Because her father raised her to be a tough person?

I slowly went upstairs and her door was shut so I knocked.

"Go away father!" She said from behind the door.

"J-jade? It's me Tori. Can you please let me in?" I heard her groan in pain from what seemed like she was trying to get up from bed to open the door. After a short while I heard the door unlock open I was now facing Jade. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, she was supporting her body onto the open door. I quickly grabbed her carefully and lead her back to her bed. She grabbed onto her side and scrunched her face which meant that she was still in an immense pain. I finally laid her on her bed and she sighed in relief. She made herself more comfortable and she then set her eyes upon me.

"Jade I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have slapped you. Now I know why you were so mad at me when you saw me. I'm sorry." She looked at me with those blue-green eyes that just makes my heart melt. I was now waiting for the worst. But she put her hand out toward me, I went closer and she held my hand to pull me in close. I somehow was now on top of her inches away from her beautiful face. I was amazed that she had the strength to do that. She caressed my cheek while not taking her eyes away from mine. Suddenly I saw a tear escaping from her eye and within seconds she started bawling. I got off of her and laid next to her where I put my arm around her waist. I started planting kisses on her cheek. "Everything's going to be okay Jade. I'm here for you, cry all you want. It's okay to break down. It's okay." I laid in bed holding her listening to her cries. After she composed herself she spoke.

"I'm glad you're here Tori. And I should be apologizing I shouldn't have kicked you out like that. It's just I saw the girl I like dry humping another girl I-I just got so mad in the moment that I really wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was really hoping you would call or show up, I missed you. And then with my father…I-I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm just sorry about how I acted with you."

I looked at her and smiled, she returned the smile and we both looked at each other's lips desiring to have a taste of each other. I carefully went on top of her, she laid her hands on my hips. The way that she touched me made my body shiver. As she slid her hands under my shirt feeling my bare skin, I leaned in for a kiss. I heard her grunt. I was putting too much pressure onto her side I knew I had to pull away but she grabbed my face closer so I wouldn't back away. I love how she teased me with her kisses. As both our breathing started getting heavier, she smiled and she slowly let go of my face. Her fingers ran down my body and landed right under me. She started feeling me and I couldn't help but to let out a small moan.

When she had made me let out a moan she pulled away smiling at me, she looked so gorgeous when she smiled. Our hands were now intertwine she looked deep into my eyes and she started to speak. "Tori, I thought I had lost you when I saw you with Jess. I don't care about the fight, I don't care if I'm in pain right now none of that even matters. I just thought you were going to run off with her but I'm just glad you're here with me right now, and not with her. I'm glad you chose me after everything that you and I have been through with all the fighting. I'm glad you still fell for me after all that. I know I don't want to spend my time with someone else. I want you every day and honestly I don't want to have 2, 3, 4 dates so we could finally make it official. I don't want another incident like Saturday to happen again where they might think they might have a chance because you and I aren't official. I know you said you want it to be romantic when I ask you to be mine but I think you being on top of me, here in my room while I'm in pain, is pretty romantic. So my question to you…" She cleared her throat "Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?"

The way her lips were moving and those eyes that looked almost kaleidoscope. She looked at me anticipating for my response "I know I don't want to be with anyone else Jade. I-I…" Was it too early to say I love you? No it was the perfect moment, I needed to say it. No, I wanted to say it. I took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. "Jade, I love you. I love you and I know I don't want to be with anyone else." I felt myself blushing, I looked down to hide my face. _Who cares if she doesn't say it back at least I told her how I'm feeling, there should be nothing wrong with that right? It's never too soon or too late to say I love you. _I felt her finger lift my chin up; her kaleidoscope eyes meeting my plain brown eyes. How did I get so lucky to be with Jade? She was honestly everything I wanted.

"I love you too, Tori" She pressed her lips onto mine "So I take that as a yes?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to be yours." She smiled and I saw her blush a bit. We proceeded where we left off but we didn't get far. She started feeling pain on her side and she needed to take her pain medications. A while later I laid down on her bed and started watching some horror movies, of course Jade's favorite kind of movies. I never liked watching those movies they were too gory but as long as we were together it didn't matter. Shortly after, her phone started buzzing nonstop. I went to go fetch her phone and it was Beck.

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you, Jade. I talked to Beck and well firstly he told me that well basically we were on good terms and then he asked about you and I told him you were in the hospital but I never got a chance to tell him because that was when I figured out why you were so upset with him so I kind of left him hanging there." She laughed and she picked up her phone to call him back. As she was talking to him, I got up and walked around her room. I came across her photo album I looked over them and the first few pages were pictures of her dad and herself when she was little. His face was cut out in every picture, I figured it was her dad because he was in every picture. They were all birthday pictures of little Jade and Mr. West right next to her birthday cake; she looked genuinely happy and she looked so cute. The last picture I saw of them together was her 8th birthday after that it was just herself with her cake and then the pictures just stopped.

"Can you get away from that please?"

I got startled and shut the book right away. I walked towards her and sat across from her. "Jade, what happened between you and your dad?"

**Thank you all for following, please review. I'll upload chapter 8 soon, won't take long like this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Jade's POV

I had reassured my ex-boyfriend, Beck that I was fine that there was nothing to worry about that he would see me at school tomorrow. I wanted to hang up after I had explained myself and spend some time with my new girlfriend, Tori, but he lingered onto the phone call. He started to talk about class with Sikowitz. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to be rude and hang up on him though; he hadn't seen me since Friday, the day of the break up and I know he's trying so hard to make everything not so awkward so I decided to chat with him for a bit after all I knew Tori wasn't going anywhere. While Beck continued with his story I turned to look at Tori. She looked so poised, Tori was standing in front of my drawer, flipping through some pages and then I realized she was looking at my photo album. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I had taken that out to reminisce the good times but I had forgotten to put it back in my drawer. She wasn't supposed to look at that.

"Jade? Hello?" Beck called from the other end of the line.

"Beck, I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you at school." I hanged up on him cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "Tori, can you get away from that please?" She shut my book and she came and sat down at the end of my bed.

"Jade, what happened between you and your dad?" eagerness showing.

"It's…too painful, Tori. I'd rather not talk about it." It's not that I didn't trust Tori it's just I don't like to talk about it, to anyone. I never even told Beck. He asked about it once and I told him the same words as I was telling my girl now. That was all for him to stop asking. He never persisted, I wished he would've. But now I was telling my girl that I didn't want to talk about it as well, I hope she persists. I'm such a paradox.

"Sometimes it's good if you just let it all out you know? It's not healthy if you keep something so painful inside you for so long…Please tell me?" She spoke with such a soft voice, and those eyes looking right at me. Really, what was the point of hiding it from her? She's seen me cry already there was no point in putting on a tough act.

"No. I'm sorry. Maybe someday just not today." No why did I just say that? That was your chance to let it all out. Why are you so scared? I felt Tori's hand, it helped me snap out of my thoughts. I gripped onto her hand tight and pulled her in close to me. Maybe I was scared because if I were to tell her my past that meant I would be opening up to her, letting her in, letting her know the darkest secrets that I try so hard to conceal; it was absolutely terrifying to me. We stayed in silence, after a while we both ended up falling asleep.

We both got awoken by a bang on my door.

"Jade!" An angry voice was coming from the other side of the door. Tori got up woozy and was stumbling to open the door. The door opened and my father looked at Tori. "You're still here? I thought you had left hours ago?" He spoke.

"Shit, what time is it?" Tori spoke. I reached over to my bed stand to get my phone and I sighed in relief it was barely 7 in the afternoon. I just gave Tori a calm look reassuring her it wasn't late at all. She also sighed in relief and we both turned to look at my father. He was looking at both of us with a questionable look on his face.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked rudely, he folded his arms across his chest waiting for an answer. I quickly responded.

"She just came over to help me with the assignments that I missed today that's all." I looked over at Tori and she looked down as if she were in disbelief.

"Well you better get at it. You know I'm still skeptic about that school, and what you want to become. And you missing class is certainly not helping. You want me to accept your lousy choice in career, then show me."

"But you're never here anymore! And I thought you had accepted it, when you came down and saw my play!" I said raising my voice. He stood there in silence he gave Tori and me one last look before he turned around and slammed the door shut.

Shit! I know once Tori leaves, my father is going to yell at me for raising my voice at him. I looked over at Tori once again but she was turned around. I hope she didn't mind that I lied to my father about her presence at my house.

"So I'm helping you with your unfinished assignments huh? She spoke without facing me.

"Tori I'm sorry, I-I haven't had a chance to tell my father besides we barely made it official." She turned around, sighed, nodded and smiled.

There was no way my father was going to find out about us. I knew exactly what my father would say and do if I told him I was dating a girl. He would probably kill me, not literally but he would make me regret it. He would send me away to my mother's place down in San Diego. My mother moved out when she found out my father was cheating on her. We still keep in touch, sort of. When we do talk it's just a dead boring conversation; that would be unpleasant to live there. There was a lot of complications going on at my house, in my life, stuff that I wouldn't want to tell Tori or anyone. I mean how in the world would I tell my girlfriend that my father occasionally brings whores home when he believes that I am asleep…_What an idiot, as if I don't hear their loud voice echoing in this empty house_…I had told Tori that my parents were gone on a business trip I mean half of that was true but I just don't want her to know how fucked up my family is.

"Jade?" Tori asked, noticing that I had spaced out. "Can you tell me what's going on between you and your dad? Why does he treat you like that? And where's your mom? Shouldn't she be home as well?" All these questions that she was bombarding me with.

"Shut up!" I covered my mouth as if I could take the words back at what I had accidently blurted out.

"Fine! I won't ask about it. No need to yell at me." She picked up her remaining's and headed for the door. "I'll see you at school. If you end up going…" I was about to tell her something but she had already left_. Way to go Jade. You just made her you're girlfriend and you already got her upset. What's with you? Why can't you just be involved with someone romantically and not have to fight all the time? She wants to know what's going on with your family because she cares and you just totally blew her off. _

I plopped back into bed and I was left alone with only my thoughts, torturing me, reminding me what a cold hearted cynic I was.

_The next morning _

I got awoken early in the morning to the noises that were coming from downstairs. I got out of bed without any problems. I was feeling much better now and it felt good getting out of bed; after those 3 days practically just lying in bed, it felt good stretching and walking around. I went downstairs to find out where the noise was coming from. What a huge mistake. I caught my father fucking another of his whores on top of the dinner table! Who the fuck does that!

"Oh god, Jade!" He yelled, his face turned red and I believe I was as well. My father got off of the woman, quickly zipping up his pants and taking the lady by her hand and lifting her off of the table. _I know my dad brings sluts home but he never does them early in the fuckn' morning! Especially out in the open! _

"You're disgusting!" I snarled.

He looked at the lady, she was putting on her dress and he yelled. "Get out!" The lady quickly got her heels and ran out the door. Once she was gone he turned around towards me. "I'm sorry Jade. You shouldn't have seen that." Just like that he turned around and headed upstairs to his bedroom. I got enraged. _That's it, I'm tired of this shit_. I went out in the back to the storage house to find a hammer. I came back inside to the house and I started to smash up the table into little pieces; just like how my father destroyed this family. All those memories when both my parents and I were a 'happy' family, were gone. There was no happy ending. Midway, my side began to feel pain again. _Fuck! Not again. _I dropped the hammer and fell to the ground. I heard my father's foot-steps coming down stairs.

"What the-"He looked around at the mess that I had just created. "What are you doing? Look at this mess!"

I wanted to respond but my side was killing me too much that I couldn't speak. _Can't you see I'm in pain and you're worrying about the fucking mess! You idiot. _I thought to myself.

"You are going to clean up this mess and you are going to buy another one!" He yelled.

_Fuck you! _The pain subsided enough for me to talk "As if we have a use of a family table! If the table matters enough to you to fuck your whores then you go buy one, but just be aware I'll destroy that one as well." I gave him an atrocious look and he backed down. I smiled. Something snapped inside me. _This is the real Jade, the girl who causes fear to other people. The girl that my father sculptured/manipulated however he pleased to make me into a person that people feared of. Well now here I am again, I missed the feeling. _I got up holding onto my side and slowly walked upstairs. I left my father downstairs cleaning up the mess, mumbling to himself.

I took my pain medications and I got ready for school. This was going to be interesting.

**Tori's POV**

I arrived at school and I saw my group of friends standing next to my locker. I didn't see Jade so that must have meant she wasn't coming to school today. I was still bothered how she snapped at me back at her house but I didn't let it get to me. Maybe I _was_ being a little nosy_…I know, first thing after school I'm going to go to her house to apologize I don't know why me but I just don't want to fight with her. We just barely became official. _

I went over to my friends. Seemed like Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex knew what had happened to Jade. Beck must have told them.

"So…did Jade really loose?" Robbie asked.

"I still find that hard to believe." Andre added.

"Poor Jade." Cat murmured.

"Okay guys! I know Jade is brought up to be this tough person who looks like she can kick anyone's ass but really she's just a person like everyone here she's not this invincible girl you know." Beck said.

"Yeah guys, just don't mention it to anyone." I said.

"To late toots, I uploaded it to the slap when I heard about it. That was some news." Rex said.

"Dude!" Beck and I said at the same time.

"Now everyone here is going to give her shit, thinking she was this 'undefeatable' person and now finding out she had lost a fight, they're going to mock her!" I rolled my eyes at both Robbie and Rex. _I can't believe them! _All of a sudden I saw my friends looking at someone I followed their gaze and my eyes landed right at…Jade! I felt so happy to see her. But my smile vanished when I took a good look at her. She looked different, she gave off this vibe 'don't fuck with me' kind of feeling. She spotted us and it looked like she was walking towards us but she got stopped by a group of three making fun of her. She grabbed one of them by the arm, turned them around with such ease the person's arm now twisted. She whispered something to his ear and he nodded with a pained face. She pushed him and he took off with his group of friends.

"Anyone else want to question me about the fight that I lost?" Everyone that witnessed shook their heads and proceeded to mind their own business. She turned to me and gave me a harsh look and walked away.

"Whoa, I haven't seen Jade like that since freshmen year." Robbie said still looking shocked at what he had just seen.

"Why is Jade acting like that?" Cat asked. Everyone was thinking the same. They looked at me as if I were holding the answers.

"I-I don't know. I saw her yesterday, last thing I noticed was her dad coming in putting her down sort of, I tried asking what the deal was between them and she told me to shut up I got upset and left. That was it, I don't know what could have happened after or I don't know if I really did upset her." I spaced out, trying to remember if I said or did something to her last night.

"One thing I know about being in a relationship with Jade is that she does a pretty good job at making things look like they're your fault. If you know you didn't do anything wrong don't blame yourself." Beck said. I nodded unconsciously.

What was wrong with Jade? Was it really something I did? Did I upset her by asking her questions about her family? Maybe it was a touchy subject. Oh my god all of this uncertainty was killing me. Maybe I should go talk to her. "Hey guys I'll be right back."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Andre said.

"Guys don't worry she's my girlfriend I'm sure she'll want to talk to me." _Hopefully_…

"Yeahhh…that's not going to save you." Beck commented. "I would give her some time to cool down from whatever it is that's upsetting her. Heck, I'd give her a week too cool down."

"Doesn't hurt to try." I left the group and I went to find Jade before class started. I asked everyone if they had seen her and they pointed me to sikowitz classroom. To be honest I was a bit scared, watching the way she handled that guy and that look that she gave me, what if she doesn't want to talk to me. I reached the classroom door I took a deep breath and I entered.

"Jade I want to…oh my god!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I-I walked in on her…s-she had one of our girl classmates pinned to the wall and she was kissing her neck! "Jade!"

She turned around with no care in the world and the girl she was kissing covered her face in embarrassment and excused herself and walked out the door.

"What?" Jade responded crossing her arms across her chest looking almost annoyed.

I felt the tears coming out. "W-why would you do that? Was it something I said to you Jade? Did I really upset you so much that you came to school today just to kiss another girl?" My body felt heavier and I fell to one of the seats starting to feel light headed. I felt empty, almost numb only feeling the warm tears meeting my cheeks.

"Stop crying Tori!" She walked pass me heading for the door but I grabbed onto her arm stopping her.

"Why, Jade? I-I thought you loved me? Why are you treating me like this?" I tried to look for some sort of sympathy in her eyes but her face expression was indecipherable, just those cold and harsh eyes.

"Let's just say something happened this morning; something that changed…me. You all want this bad, tough girl again? Well here I am again." She shook her arm, making me loosen my grip. She stormed out the door.

I couldn't believe it...I don't want this new Jade, she's being worse then when we were frenemies.

The rest of the day was awful. Everyone kept talking about Jade and every time she showed up they would run in fear, and me? Well I had Jade in almost every class, she would sit three rows in front of me and all I could do was stare at her; wondering what I did wrong to make her so mad. She would purposely turn around to look at me and she would give me a smirk along with a wink. If she was trying to confuse me then she was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

At the end of the day I felt relieved I just wanted to go home and cry. I walked outside, no sign of Jade. I was hoping it was all an act she was putting preparing for a play that I didn't know about or something. But I doubt it she would've told me, she wouldn't make me go through that. _Ahh! Jade! Why? Why do you do this to me? Was it a mistake to fall for you? Would it had been easier if I would have fallen for someone else? No, what are you thinking Tori you chose her, your heart beats for her, you can't help it even if she tries to push you away; sadly I wish she could see that. _

I needed some rest. I was too tired, depressed, and confused. I just wanted to get out of school and go home. Home sounded way better than here actually, and that's saying something since I'm not in good terms with my mother. I walked over to the parking lot my eyes locked onto my phone screen waiting and hoping to see Jade's name pop up on my screen.

"Ouch!" _That's what you get for not paying attention. _"I'm sorry I wasn't-"_Oh my god. _

"What's with the look, Latina?

"Jessica?" My heart was beating fast, I felt a shiver run down my spine, my hands felt clammy for some reason. What was she doing here? At my school? How did she even know I go to this school-Oli. He must've told her where I attended.


End file.
